


Kamcon Kinktober

by Florian_Gray



Series: kinktober [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, Good Elijah Kamski, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace, Tears, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Virginity, Virginity Kink, chloe is best girl, consensual cheating, for the first day, gagging, in this chapter at least, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Chapter One: VirginityChapter two: Cock warmingChapter three: Face-sitting/Hair-pullingChapter four: Consensual cheating with Rk1K (Markus/Connor)
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Series: kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this first chapter has implied Connor/Chloe/Elijah so thats fun! Also its a royalty au!

Connor wasn't one to back down unless absolutely necessary. His mother taught him to keep his head high even in the face of fear and uncertainty. 

So that's what he did now as the king of Cyferia circled him slowly. He had been expecting to be married off since he was old enough to understand that fact. He was the second oldest and no matter how much his siblings and twin argued and pleaded, he had to go. It would strengthen the bond with this kingdom if he became another spouse to the king. He already had quite a few, not that Connor was judging, but he would be his first husband. 

He knew it was an honor but it still made his heart pound as he was circled. At least the king was attractive and Connor was bi, so it wasn't like it couldn't work out. He just wished he could have been married to someone he knew for longer than a day. 

"You seem nervous, my prince." The king said softly. They were in what would be Connor's bedroom, which was far more lavish than he expected. 

"I'm simply new to this, my king." He kept his head raised even as the king ran a hand over Connor's arm, lifting it and looking it over. 

The king nodded and gently lifted Connor's hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I understand, but I will treat you with as much dignity, and respect as I can. You will never want for anything and you may go anywhere within reason. Your siblings may also visit and you may go and visit them. I would like to get to know you and possibly even love you." 

Connor's eyes widened and felt his face flush warm. He'd heard stories to the king, that he was cold and no one ever saw him so any affection to any of his wives. Yet here he was promising Connor as much freedom as he could without making the king himself appear weak. How much of the rumors were false? How much did he not know about Elijah Kamski?

"I can see you're shocked, but I am not a cruel man. I simply make it appear as if I do not care for those around me to keep them safe." The king let Connor's arm go and stepped back. Connor understood if someone was close to you they could be used as leverage. "We are supposed to spend a night together to prove your loyalty to me, but as long as you swear to me then there is no need. I will never push you into something like that, something that is meant for love." 

Connor sagged slightly, a wave of relief washing over him. He had never slept with anyone before, knowing he was meant to save himself for whoever he was married off to. "Thank you." He mumbled, eyes glancing down to the ground. 

"Of course, though you may not sleep with anyone capable of giving birth. I'm sorry that I must put these restrictions up." Elijah-no, the king-moved back and leaned against the bedpost. "I will have to stay in here for some time to make it believable but please get comfortable."

Connor looked around the room then back to the king. He had moved over to the bookshelf and pulled down a heavy book before sitting at the desk and starting to read. 

Connor's things had been put away by servants that he hadn't seen, but he was used to that. He knew he'd also get a personal servant soon to help him and he hoped to become friends. 

Connor went to the bed first, pressing against and found it was even softer than the one he had back home. No, it wasn't home anymore, he had to think of this place as his home. He then moved to the bookshelf and ran his fingers over the spines. He was pleasantly surprised to see a few of his favorites already there and seemingly brand new.

The windows were large and he had a balcony, he could walk out and see the vast garden and large pond. He saw a girl with blonde hair and a few children running around and laughing. He smiled at the sight and watched them until the woman gathered them up and led them back inside. 

He heard the king walk up, but he didn't move. "That's Chloe, my first and head wife. I believe you two will get along well. She's very kind and beautiful, she also plays the piano." 

Connor nodded and looked over the rest of the garden. A beautiful cage, but perhaps not as restrictive as he thought it would be. "Will I meet her in the morning… my king." He adds after a second, mentally slapping himself. 

"No titles are necessary, just Elijah or Kamski is fine. As for your question, yes if you are feeling up to it. We all have breakfast and dinner together but the rest of the time you're free to do as you wish. Though some days there will be activities and other things needed to be done, even then there is plenty of wiggle room." 

Connor nodded and leaned against the railing, taking in a deep breath as the cool autumn breeze ruffled his hair. "Yes, I'd like that." He had no idea what he'd do with his time, but he'd look around the palace a bit, get a feel for the place. He didn't want to have to be led around for weeks if he could help it. 

"Very well. What is your preferred breakfast? I will ask the staff to make it for you as a welcome. I want you to feel safe here, my prince." Elijah said, placing a gentle hand on Connor's shoulder. 

He may be in a new place, but he did feel safe. Elijah was a far more kind and generous king than he had envisioned. "You do not need to call me prince, Connor works." 

Elijah smiled just slightly and moved to lean against the railing too, his back to the gardens, unlike Connor. "I know, my prince. Now, what would you like for breakfast?" 

Connor chuckled and shook his head. "There is no need, but if I must–tea, fresh fruits, eggs, and perhaps a pastry, for that whatever is most popular here." He had a sweet tooth that his mother very rarely let him indulge in, only on special occasions. His birthday was one of those times and he always looked forward to it. 

Elijah nodded and seemed to think for a second. "A good choice, I'm sure the children will be excited about the pastries as well. Do not worry, they have their own breakfast separate, but we all have dinner together. You may visit them after breakfast and their study if you'd like. You do not have to care for any if you do not wish, I know children can be a handful." 

Connor glanced over at him and caught a fond smile on his face. It made Connor's melt just slightly to see the king so loving to his many children. "Do you have a favorite?" 

Elijah's eyes flickered over to him before chuckling. "I am supposed to say no, but that would be a lie and I'd rather not do that. Menaka, she's young and sweet, just like her mother."

Connor smiled to himself and let his mind wander. A king with so many wives and children but he seemed to care about each one. He seemed to care about Connor. 

"We should probably move into the room so it appears we are doing what tradition mandates." He definitely wasn't against sleeping with the king, not after finding out how kind and respectful he was, but he wasn't going to do it. Not tonight at least. 

The two pass the time almost silently unless Connor comes up with a question, and each one Elijah answers easily. When enough time has passed Elijah leaves for his own room and Connor undresses, curling up on the bed. 

He's awoken by the sunlight streaming into the room and the sound of someone moving around. He lets himself stay there for a minute longer before slowly sitting up. 

A woman with hair pulled into a braid moves around the room almost completely silently. She glances over when Connor sits up and grins at him. "Morning Princey. I was worried I'd have to wake you myself. Alright, let's get you a bath and into some clothes for breakfast. The king said you'd be joining this morning." 

Connor stares at her for a second, a bit shocked at the informality, not that he hated it. It was simply shocking to see a servant to bold and open without Connor having to coax them out of their shells. "Yes, thank you, what's your name?" 

"Northidianla, but just call me North. Apparently, mom got a bit excited with my name." She shrugs and tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

"That's a wonderful name, you can call me Connor if you want, I don't mind." He swung his legs over the bed and slowly stood, stretching out his body. The trip to Elijah's kingdom had been long and he hadn't realized how much he missed sleeping in a nice warm bed. 

"Thank fuck, nice to meet you, Connor. Glad you're not a stuck up prick at the king's brother. I swear I've come this close to punching him in his smug face." North moves over to Connor's private bathroom and checks over the steaming bath, pouring in a few salts. 

Connor snorted and shook his head. "I know how that is, my twin–Sixetier–can drive me crazy. It might just be a sibling thing." Not that he didn't love his twin, he was close with all his siblings, but they didn't always get along. 

North hummed and walked back over, all but dragging Connor to the bath. "You don't seem like the type, but need me to undress you?" 

Connor quickly shook his head, pulling his shirt off and handing it to North who whistled softly. "Damn, king got a good one. Glad you're not a giant baby about changing too. I think you'll fit in well here." 

Connor pulled off the rest of his clothes and sunk into the hot bath, the heat already easing his tense muscles. He gave a low hum and sunk deeper into the water, eyes fluttering closed.

North moved to the main room and checked it over, making the bed with quick practiced ease. Then she moved to the wardrobe and looked it over, scoffing at what little he brought. "We're gonna need to get you some new clothes. It gets cold as hell here in the winter. We can keep the style of your kingdom in it if you want." North pulled out an outfit she found fit and walked over, laying them down for Connor to change into once he was ready. 

He didn't linger too long in the bath, wanting to not be late for his first breakfast here. He had arrived too late into the night to have had dinner so this would be his first meal in his new home. "That would be nice, but not absolutely necessary if it's too hard. I should probably start wearing the current fashion here." 

He stood up and North handed him a towel, letting him dry off himself and pull on his own clothes. North looked him over, making sure everything was in place before giving him a nod of approval. "Alright, you're ready to go. One of the knights will show you to breakfast and I'll see you later!" 

Connor nodded and gave her a slight bow. "Thank you, North. You have been absolutely wonderful." 

North waved him off but gave a curtsey out of habit. "Yeah, whatever. Have fun at breakfast pretty boy." 

With that, she ushered him out of the room and almost right into who he assumed was the knight meant to escort him. "Ah! Sorry." Connor mumbled, taking a step back. 

The knight, a larger man with gray hair pulled back, gave a small nod. "No problem, your highness. You ok? North can be a bit much." 

He heard a faint hey from behind the closed doors and chuckled. "She's wonderful, I'm fine, but thank you…" 

"Sir Hank Anderson, your highness." The knight moved to the side and motioned for Connor to follow, which he gladly did. 

"You may call me Connor, I don't need the titles. Is everyone at breakfast yet?" He really hoped he wouldn't be the last person there. 

The knight chuckled and shook his head. "A few of the women always come in slightly late, don't worry. Chloe will definitely be there and want to say hello. We've all been pretty excited to meet you. We've heard plenty of your kingdom and you are the first man to be married." 

Connor nodded and kept his posture perfect as always even if he wanted to run his hands along to the wall, just to see if it felt the same as his old home. "It was a bit shocking for me as well, but it's an honor to be here." 

Sir Anderson glanced at him before smiling just slightly. "Well, you already got the North stamp of approval, so I think you're good to go. Alright, so we're here. If you need anything just shout." 

Connor looked at the two large closed doors, taking a deep breath. He'd meet the wives and hopefully, they wouldn't hate him or see him as a threat. He just wanted to live as peacefully as possible. 

"Hey, son, it's alright. The king won't let anything happen to you, and neither will I. You'll be sitting beside the king today then you'll sit wherever you want after. You got this." Sir Anderson patted him on the shoulder. 

Connor let himself be comforted before giving a nod and the servants opened the doors. He walked in and looked at the long table. Elijah sat at the head, with the blonde woman who must be Chloe at his right side. At least fifty other women sat at the table and chatted amongst themselves, a few chairs missing their occupants. They all looked up when Connor came in, but his eyes stayed on the king. 

He stood up, as did Chloe and they both walked over. Chloe did look like a very sweet woman and gave Connor a low curtsey. The king bowed his head and Connor was quick to return it but deeper. 

"My prince, how did you sleep?" Elijah asked, reaching out to kiss Connor's knuckles again. 

"Very well, thank you. And you?" He asked, glancing at both of them. 

Chloe tilted her head before realization shined in her eyes. What she realized, Connor had no idea. "I slept wonderfully. Is the room to your satisfaction? We can change or add anything you'd like." 

"Oh, it's absolutely marvelous, thank you. I must admit, the bed far exceeded the one I had back at my ho-uh." His eyes went wide slightly before Chloe quickly reached out, placing a soft, warm hand on his cheek. 

"It's alright, that was your home. We can't judge you for that. Speak your mind, here." Chloe moved her hand back and linked her arm with the king's. 

The king nodded quickly, smiling just slightly at the two. "It is true, you may speak freely here. Shall we sit? Breakfast will be served soon." 

Connor nodded and followed the two, the king pulling out Connor's chair for him. Connor's eyes went wide at the gesture but sat down and silently watched as the other two sat. 

The other woman gave him warm smiles, a few waved but most went back to the conversations they had before Connor interrupted. The women all were different, some clearly from different countries while others appeared to be natives. Some were slim while others were bigger, one was even in a wheelchair. Elijah didn't seem to have a type and didn't even appear to care for the outward beauty of the woman. He also knew at least two weren't of noble blood, just woman Elijah had fallen in love with. 

"So, Connor, how has the palace treated you so far?" Elijah asked, leaning forward just slightly closer to Connor. 

"Oh, wonderful. The staff is incredible and North is very… kind." If everyone in the palace was like this then there really was nothing to worry about. He'd need to send a few letters to his brothers soon, even to just let them know he arrived safely.

Chloe snorts but covers it up with a polite cough. "That's one way to describe her. Feisty, spunky, fearless, and stubborn also describe her. She came from my kingdom, along with my handmaid and myself." 

Connor chuckled and felt shame until Elijah laughed along too, eyes shining. "That she is, but I'm glad. Everyone here has been so wonderful and open. My mother preferred her servants and help to be silent and efficient." 

It was freeing being able to talk about her without fear of someone hearing, of his dislike getting back to her. Elijah frowned slightly and Connor shrunk back. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything, did this show he could be disloyal? He never betrayed his mother and never would, but perhaps the king thought he would. 

"Yes, I've met the woman. We are close in trades and have an alliance as you know. She was a kinder woman when I was a child, I'm sad to say the death of her husband and frozen, and hardened her heart."

Connor nodded and fiddled with the table cloth before heading his mother's scolding voice in his head. He put his hands back in his lap and sat up straight. "I'm sorry to have brought such a tense topic up on my first day, please forgive me." He gave a small nod to Chloe, Elijah, and the few around who had been listening. 

Elijah waves him off easily. "As we said, speak your mind. You are family now and I will do everything to make my family happy and safe. If you wish it, you will never be around when your mother comes to visit. I had believed you were close with your brothers, but if not then the same arrangements will take place if they come." 

Connor's mouth dropped open and he quickly closed it, knowing it was improper. But this was mind-blowing, having someone simply give him the chance to avoid his mother when others would force him to face her. "I am close with my brothers, but I will take that offer with my mother." 

Elijah nodded and glanced at Chloe who nodded back. No doubt she'd be the one to make sure of it and keep Connor safely hidden away. "Very well, it is done." 

Connor bit his lip, trying to keep the smile from breaking out across his face. Maybe this really could be home.

  
It turns out it was far more like a home than he ever had one. The children were all absolutely adorable and all of the wives were kind and generous. They gushed over Connor, mainly running their hands through his very curly hair. 

He found himself helping with the children more than he expected and often had long conversations with Chloe, North, or Sir Anderson when given the chance. 

Elijah visited him often and the two would take walks through the gardens at night and talked all through dinner. Connor had all but claimed the spot to the right of Elijah but none of the wives seemed to mind. One of them, a sprity thing had told him to get that good dick, which caused all the women around him to die of laughter. That in turn had them talking about Elijah and exactly how good that dick was. 

Connor had blushed the whole time which made the wives figure out he's never had sex and Elijah did the same thing with him as he did with all of them. He let them choose to sleep with him or not. 

The castle itself was beautiful, as was the kingdom and the forest close by. They were near enough to the water that they could take a vacation there once it warmed up. By now winter had fully set in and it snowed almost every day, but everyone seemed accustomed to it. He had gotten new clothes that had a mix of both kingdom's styles and Connor never felt more comfortable. 

Sir Anderson, or as he insisted, Hank, had become almost fatherly to him. He had a child that had died young from sickness but now looked after all the knights and even Prince Gavin. It was a running joke with the wives that he was the dad of the castle, even scolded Elijah a few times. 

He had kept in touch with all of his brothers, gushing about his new life and freedoms here. They had planned, with Elijah's approval, for the brothers to visit close to Yule when the palace held a feast. Connor was practically vibrating from excitement with each passing day, knowing he'd get to show them, his family, his home. He'd get to show them how absolutely happy he was. 

When they finally arrived it was a whirlwind of activity and many of the wives had invited their own family if they didn't already live in the palace. 

Elijah stayed closed in his room, but Chloe assured him this was normal. He preferred the quiet and was nervous around new people. 

Connor had led his brothers to the hot spring and almost had a heart attack when he saw Elijah was already in it looking completely at peace. 

Elijah glanced up when he heard them approach and smiled just slightly at Connor before glancing at the brothers. "You must be Sixetier, Markus, and Ninamir. It's an honor to finally meet you all, my prince has told me so much about you."

Ninamir raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Sixetier snickered and wiggled his eyebrows at Connor while Markus did the sensible thing and bowed. "The honor is ours, your majesty." 

Elijah's eyes flickered over to Connor again who shrugged. He had tried to tell them the titles weren't necessary, but Markus was always one for respect. "I assume you'd like to come into the hot spring? I can leave if you want." 

Elijah stood and Connor all but dove into the water, dropping the towel that had covered him to the ground, and placing his hands on Elijah's shoulders to keep him in place. "No! Please stay, unless you want to leave of course. But I'd be glad to have you here Eli-uh Elijah." The nickname had slipped before in private and Elijah had adored it but Connor had no idea how he'd feel in a more public setting.

Elijah stared at him for a second too long than necessary and Connor felt realization dawn on him. They were both very naked, standing very close to one another and not to mention Connor's brothers were standing right there. Fuck. 

He scrambled back and ducked his head. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me." He'd touched Elijah before, just fleeting small things. Nothing ever so intimate like this though. Never so close and personal. And naked.

Elijah reached out and gently took his hand, pulling him back closer. "It's alright, my prince. We are married after all and you know you may do and say as you please." He pressed a kiss to Connor's knuckles before dropping the hand but made no move to distance himself. 

Connor decided he didn't want to move away either even as he glanced at his brothers. Sixetier was clearly trying to hold in his laughter while Ninamir looked bored and Markus almost looked proud. God, he was going to get so much shit for this later. 

The others slowly got into the water and each let out content sighs at the warmth. It was far from the first time Connor had come here so he was more used to it, but he had to admit it was definitely one of his guilty pleasures. 

He moved slightly so Elijah and he was side by side, their shoulders brushing against each other as they relaxed. 

"Thank you for taking such good care of him," Markus nods to Connor. He can't help the flush but he hopes everyone assumed it was just from the heat of the water. 

Elijah nods and stretches out, arm going behind Connor, his fingers just barely touching Connor's shoulder. The feeling still sends shivers down his spine and he can't help but lean closer to Elijah. He glances over and then starts caressing Connor's shoulder tenderly. "Of course, he's family now. As are you, so if you need anything, please let me know." 

Markus nods his head in thanks, as do the other two brothers. It's a bit of an awkward silence but Connor could barely focus on anything other than Elijah and how close they are. It makes his heartbeat out of rhythm and his stomach twist and turns in the best way. 

"So, what's it like having so many wives?" 

"Six!" Connor scolds, glaring at his twin who just shrugs. Six never learned how to hold his tongue, but never got punished by mother for it, being her favorite and all. 

Elijah snorts and looks to Connor, making their faces a bit too close for Connor's heart. He quickly looks away, back to his brothers who are all staring at them. "It's wonderful. They are all magnificent and kind women. I am incredibly glad to have Connor, he's more than I could ever want or imagine." 

Connor ducked his head but leaned heavily on Elijah, feeling like he was warmer than the water around them. He had seen Elijah shirtless only once before but now he was pressed against his side and he was really glad his brothers were there to keep his problem down. 

"Good, I would have no problem punching you in your face if Connor made any indication you treated him poorly," Ninamir said, completely straight-faced. 

"Nine!" Connor glared but knew he'd do just that if need be, status be damned. He was their mother's second favorite and therefore could most likely get away with it too.

Elijah hummed slightly and tilted his head. "I'd expect nothing less, and I'd even welcome it. If I ever do anything like that, please do come visit and punch me." 

"I will, as will they. But make no mistake, Connor will not hesitate to protect himself either." Connor let out a long sigh but didn't deny it. He would protect himself if need be, but he doubted he'd ever had to do that with Elijah. 

"Good, like I said, I wouldn't have it any other way." Elijah slowly leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to Connor's temple. Connor's breath caught and he froze in place. They'd never kissed, only Elijah kissing his hand, but this was so different. Even Connor could see the adoration in Elijah's eyes whenever they talked or caught each other's gaze. 

Yet he didn't hate it, quite the opposite actually. He wanted to get closer, to climb into Elijah's lap and see what it was really like to kiss him. But he quickly pushed that thought away, not able to meet any of his brother's eyes. 

The rest of the time in the springs in calm and Connor almost falls asleep against Elijah multiple times. That is until Elijah helps him out, makes sure he's covered before picking him up bridal style and carrying him in. 

Connor buries his face in Elijah's chest, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. When he's placed on a bed, he knows it isn't his. He looks around and his eyes widen. It isn't hard to know he's in Elijah's room, but it's still shocking. Why would Elijah bring him here? Why not to Connor's own room?

"Eli?" He whispers, the silence around them deafening. 

"Shhh, it's ok. We aren't going to do anything you aren't ready for, but spend the night? I want to keep you close." Elijah hands over underwear and pulls on his own pair. 

The bed and room, in general, is larger than Connor's, but not by much. Elijah had very little in the room, but it still felt very… Elijah. 

He oddly felt more comfortable in this bed and room than his own, but it was a little awkward considering this was Elijah's. The king of the whole fucking kingdom. His husband who he never kissed. Oh god, what even was his life? 

"Ok, yeah. Uh, what did you think of my brothers?" He really hoped he thought highly of them, knowing that they meant more to him than anything else. 

Elijah moved around the room, going through his nightly routine probably, glancing towards Connor every now and then. "They seem like wonderful men, you have a good family. They are welcome here whenever they wish." 

Connor beamed at him and sat up on the bed, crawling towards Elijah. He swung his legs off the bed's edge and leaned towards Elijah, reaching out and tapping his back. 

Elijah turned and Connor reached out, pulling him down into a hug. His skin is so soft and he can practically feel the life under his hands. "Thank you, Eli." He mumbled softly, nuzzling into his neck. 

Elijah seems to freeze for a second before fully embracing him. "Of course, my prince." 

Connor sighed and moved back, but Elijah gently cupped his face. Connor's eyes widened and he glanced down at Elijah's lips then back up. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but he still craved it. He wanted to feel how soft his lips are, see how it would feel, and see how far it will go. 

But Elijah leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Relax, my prince." 

Connor's eyes fluttered closed for a second and he took in a shuttering breath. How did Elijah know he wasn't ready? Connor felt strongly for him, perhaps not love, but he did care for him. More than he ever thought he'd be able to. 

Elijah hums and moves to the side of the bed and Connor followed, laying down. The whole bed smelled like Elijah in the best way. He snuggled deep under the cover and watched as he got comfortable. Connor wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Were they going to cuddle? He's never done that before but heard it was great. 

Elijah turned to Connor and opened his arms. "You don't have to, but I'd like to. Just sleeping, though." 

Connor instantly scooted over, resting his head on Elijah's chest, their arms wrapping around each other. Their legs tangled together and Connor understands why so many people sought this out. 

He eventually breathed in time with Elijah, jerking slightly when he feels a hand softly carded through his hair. He melted immediately, letting out a soft sigh. 

"Feel good?" Elijah mumbled, and Connor could only nod. He didn't want to move too much and make Eli stop. "Good. You deserve the world, my prince. Sleep now, I'll be here in the morning." 

Connor nodded again and his breathing evened out. 

This time he wasn't woken up by North, or any servant for that matter. He woke up in Elijah's arms and he knew he'd have to be dragged out of the bed. 

He could hear Elijah's slow heartbeat and feel the slow even inhale and exhale of his lungs. He would have tried to get closer but he was pretty sure the next step would just be him laying on top of Elijah. That mental image had him chuckling softly, lifting his head to look at him. 

The sun shines softly through the windows, spilling through the curtains like wine across a table. It dances across Elijah's skin and Connor's breath catches at the sight. 

He slowly reached up and brushed away a few strands of hair away from Elijah's face, feeling how soft it was. He leaned over him and just looked, trying to take in how beautiful and regal Elijah could look even when sleeping and snoring softly. 

"Good morning, my prince." The sudden sound of Elijah's voice had Connor yelped, moving back, but Elijah easily sat up and held him still. He chuckled softly and rubbed soft circles into Connor's waist. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 

Connor huffed and placed a hand over his pounding out, trying to calm down. "God, I haven't been that startled in forever." 

Elijah pulls him back in closer, though it's more of a small tug with how enthusiastic Connor is to get closer. The snuggle while sitting up and Connor absentmindedly plays with Elijah's fingers. 

"Have you done this with any of the others?" He wouldn't mind, Elijah was married to all of them after all. He just wanted to know if this was a normal occurrence. 

Elijah thinks for a second before nodding. "Only with Chloe. If I spend the night with one of my wives then I go to them, but never like this. Never to just sleep together." The hand is back in his hair and Connor tries not to let out the sigh, but it's impossible. 

He knew Elijah was closest to Chloe out of all the woman, first wife, and head one too. Connor adored the woman more than food and he understood why Elijah had married her. "She's wonderful," he mumbled.

"That she is. We should probably get to breakfast or we're going to be late." Elijah sighed and Connor groaned, pushing closer. Elijah chuckled but didn't make a move just yet. "I know, I know. A few more minutes then." 

Connor grinned and let his eyes close. It was definitely longer than a few minutes when there's a soft knock at the door. 

Elijah stared at the ceiling, mentally pleading for the person to go away, but when another knock sounded and gently wiggled to get out of Connor's hold. "I'm sorry, it could be important." 

Connor pouted and Elijah leaned down and pressed another kiss to his forehead. Connor wasn't one to get embarrassed easily, but he still pulled the blankets up higher, trying to hide how little he was wearing. 

Elijah opened the door and had a whispered conversation with someone before closing the door again. He stood there, head pressed against the door for a few seconds. 

"Everything ok?" He knew the duties of a king, he knew that the news could lead to major repercussions for their kingdom. 

Their. He really had found a new home in this kingdom, didn't he? He knew he'd fight for it if need be, stand up and defend not only Elijah but the people in it. He'd gotten to visit the towns nearby and the people were extraordinary. Each so unique and diverse, but so happy. It was a stark contrast to his original kingdom, but he knew once Markus took the throne that would change.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the interruption. It seems I am needed for a meeting and some surprise visitor has shown up but has kept their identity a secret." He could wear the tiredness and worry in Elijah's voice, and he ached to reach out to him. 

But he wasn't sure that was his place. He knew Chloe would, but Connor wouldn't delude himself in thinking he was at that status. It was obvious to everyone how much he adored Chloe, but he also knew he had a rather big soft spot for Connor.

So he kept his hands to himself, letting the blanket fall and exposed his chest. "I see. We should both grab a breakfast though, I'm sure we've missed it by now." Elijah had been late for dinner or breakfast before but he never missed it completely. No doubt the woman would assume many things and have plenty of new gossip. Not that he hadn't enjoyed his fair share of gossip himself.

Elijah moved away from the door and to his wardrobe. "Yes, we should. Here, you can borrow my clothes. They'll be a bit short on you, but should do until you can get to your room." 

Connor stretched and stood up, walking over to the wardrobe as well and looked inside. Connor wasn't surprised to see the vast amount of clothes, but that was expected of a king. What he hadn't expected was to find a few outfits of plain clothing, something slaves from his own kingdom would wear.

He decided not to ask, not yet at least. He took the outfit offered and easily pulled it on. As Elijah said, it was a bit short on him, but fit perfectly width wise. Elijah pulled on his own outfit and they took a second to look each other over, making sure everything was in place and as it should be.

Their stop by the kitchens was uneventful, but after that, they went their separate ways. Connor needed to go to his room, and Elijah had that meeting. He was still munching on an apple when he ran into her.

"Mom?" He asked, the apple dropping from his hand. The woman looked even colder now, eyes sharp and calculating. Perhaps it was time and distance that made him see how she truly was. 

"That is Your Majesty, Queen Amanda Stern to you." She said in that same commanding voice. At least some things never changed. 

He shrunk back and ducked into a low bow. Every lesson seemed to come back, and every time he was punished did too. "I apologize, your majesty, please forgive my careless mistake." 

Amanda scoffs and seems to be scanning Connor. He's suddenly incredibly self-conscious about the short clothes and how disheveled he was, not having a bath or brushed his hair back. "You are forgiven. Now, are you trying to look like a fool, or is that the style of this kingdom." 

His face burned and he couldn't do anything. His whole body trembled at the mere sight of her. "I had to borrow these clothes, your majesty. I spent the night with the king." Let her assume whatever she wanted. 

She scowled and Connor didn't move from his bow. He knew he wouldn't be able to meet her eyes, not now. "I heard the king was a whore. I'm disappointed that you seem to be becoming one as well." 

Anger boiled up and he snapped up, stepping forward and into her face. He could stand her insulting himself, he was used to it, grew up with it, but he would not stand for disrespect of his king. "You will not insult the king in his own home. He is an honorable man, far more honorable than you. He cares for his people and those I'm his castle. He's twice the king than you will ever be as queen." 

He had expected it, but the sound of the slap rang through the hall as his cheek stung. The ring on her finger caught his lip and he hissed at the pain, no doubt it would leave a bruise. He could already feel the warmth from the blood on his lip. She always made sure to backhand him, like using the ring made it better. But he didn't flinch, he wouldn't flinch from her. 

"You will not talk to me that way! You are my son and will show me respect!"

"You've never been my mother! Mothers don't hate their children when they make a small mistake. Mothers don't punish their children for being curious. And mothers never, ever beat their children so much that they flinch away when a hand is raised!" 

With that he stomped past her, not waiting for her response. Once he was far enough he broke into a run, finding his room on autopilot and locking the door behind him. He sags against the door and tears at the clothes that are far too restrictive. 

He gasps for breath, desperately trying to breathe over the lump in his throat that chokes him. He pulled the shirt off and sunk to the floor, eyes squeezing shut. The screaming sobs were only interrupted by his need to draw breath. 

His hands trembled uncontrollably and he tried to brush away any blood but he knew he missed. Even if he opened his eyes the world would be blurry from the tears. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone from his mind. 

But this was long coming and felt oddly relieved having finally said what he held back all those years. 

It took long minutes until he was able to take in shaky breaths, head light, and dizzy from lack of air. He clawed at his, no Elijah's, pants but made sure not to rip them. He didn't need to damage anything else. 

God, he didn't even know she'd be here. She was most likely the surprise visitor that Elijah had mentioned, but it still shook him to the core. 

He finally gathered himself and stood, whipping off the dirt and stepping out of the pants. He changed into something warm and comfortable before moving to the door again. He pressed his hand against it, an irrational fear that his mother would be behind that door. But that couldn't be, she wouldn't know where his bedroom was and there was no way she ran to follow him. 

He unlocked it and pushed it open, looking around before stepping out. He needed to find Elijah, he had to find him. He'd keep him safe, and he'd keep his brother's safe as well. 

He kept his head down as he moved through the palace towards where Elijah normally held meetings of any importance. Connor had been invited but he had declined before, now he wished he had suggested Connor joining. Then he could have avoided seeing his mother. 

The guards at the doors stared at him a bit shocked, neither moving to open the doors. "Your highness, are you alright? Perhaps you should see the physician." 

Connor quickly shook his head, he didn't want to go to her, he wanted Elijah. "Elijah, the king, please I have to see him." 

The guards glanced at each other before nodding. "I will go get him." The guard on the left said and slipped into the room. 

Connor wrapped his arms around himself and waited for what felt like hours but was only a minute. 

The doors quickly opened again and he ducked his head. "Connor? Are you ok?" 

He shook his head, reaching out and taking Elijah's hand. He didn't want to do this in front of the guards, so he pulled him down corridors until he found a quiet spot then finally tilted his head up.

Elijah tilted Connor's chin up to get a better look at his face and the evidence of the slap. A thumb delicately swipes away the streak of blood by Connor's mouth, saying nothing as he examined it. Connor knows he can tell he was crying. After a brief pause, Connor's heart skipped a nervous beat as Elijah looked him dead in the eyes. His voice is quiet and tense, his anger barely restrained.

“Who did this to you?”  
  
Connor whimpered and the tears slowly came back. He should be stronger than this, he had gotten so much worse before, not that she ever left a permanent mark. No, she made sure there would never be a scar to prove what she'd done. "Amanda." 

The word seemed to echo around the room and Elijah's eyes widened. He doesn't have time to react before he's being pulled into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, my prince. I should have checked to see who the guest visitor was. I will make this right." 

Connor nods and buried his face in Elijah's shoulder, his body trembling. He didn't want to leave. It felt as if when he was in Elijah's arms all his pain went away. If he could only stay in his arms forever, safe from the world's harmful people. Safe from his mother. 

"I'm going to bring you to Chloe, then I am going to deal with Amanda, ok? After that, I'll come right back and we can do whatever you want, even if it's just this." Elijah mumbled, slowly stroking his back. 

Connor held tighter, not ready to let go just yet. He wasn't ready to face the rest of the world or deal with the servants and guards staring at him. He knew they meant well, everyone did here, he knew they just wanted to protect him and help, but he didn't have the energy. He barely had the energy to even talk aloud. 

Elijah held him until Connor pulled away. "My Prince, are you ok?" 

Connor nodded and wiped at his face, trying to rid any evidence he had been crying. "Yes, I'm sorry about this. Can you walk me to Chloe? I don't really want to be alone." 

"Of course, you won't ever have to be alone if you don't want to." Elijah placed a hand on the small of his back and started slowly leading to where Chloe most likely is. 

They go to the parlor where Chloe likes to sit during any extra free time. Elijah knocked and waited for Chloe to answer the door. It was oddly charming knowing Elijah wouldn't go into the room without her permission. 

She glanced at Elijah before her eyes landed on Connor and widened. "Shit!" Huh, that was the first time he heard Chloe curse. She reached out and gently cradled his face, brushing over his lip just like Elijah had done. "What the hell happened Elijah Kamski?" She snapped, glaring at him. 

Elijah seemed to shrink back slightly and ducked his head in guilt. "His mother was the surprise visitor and I had no idea. He ran into her alone I'm assuming." 

Connor nodded, before gently patting Chloe's hand. "It's not his fault, no one could have known. Um, but he's supposed to drop me off with you and then go deal with her." His voice was hoarse from all the crying but he still managed to get it out almost perfectly. 

Chloe frowns but released his face, giving one last glare to Elijah before pulling him into the room and shutting the door. "Alright, I've got some stuff in here to clean that up a bit." She gently led him to a plush couch and sat him down before going to a cabinet. 

She came back over and sapped something on a cloth before patting his lip. He hissed and pulled back at the sudden stinging sensation. "It's ok, I just have to clean it and you'll be good." 

"Do you know what Elijah is going to do?" He asked before Chloe started cleaning his busted lip again. She was incredibly gentle but the hand holding him in place was firm. 

She frowned and shook his head before pausing. "I'm not sure, but hopefully nothing stupid. I'm sure she'll never be allowed here again, but I have a feeling it's going to be more than that." 

She pulled his chin down and he opened his mouth letting her clean the blood there too. It was a big cut, but it wasn't too bad. He's had far worse. "I don't want him to hurt her." It came out odd with not being able to close his mouth, but Chloe seemed to understand. 

She pulled back and found an ointment, getting some on her fingers and gently applying it. "He won't hurt her physically, but… Connor, you need to understand. It's not my place to say but I've never seen him so angry before. He cares about you and will literally do anything. I know you two haven't done that, and I'm not suggesting you should. But he's told me he doesn't know if you feel the same way. If you don't that's fine, but it would be better to just tell him it won't ever happen than let him hope. He won't treat you any differently." 

She let go of him and wiped her hands on her beautiful dress, packing up the supplies, and putting them back away. 

Connor sat there completely still. He knew he could easily see that Elijah cared for him. To what point he couldn't say, it may even be love. But did Connor love him back? He knew he couldn't imagine being married off to anyone else. He wanted to stay here and he wanted to wake up with him every morning if he could. 

When he was scared he ran to him, only thought of him. He was safe and warm and felt right. He felt like a home should. He felt…. 

He felt like love. 

His breath caught and his eyes widened at the realization. He loved him. It shouldn't be so surprising, he was married to the man after all. But he loved him so much it hurt. "Oh shit." 

Chloe chuckled and ungracefully–or as ungracefully as she could–fell onto the couch beside him, leaning into him. "There you go. Took you long enough." 

Connor sighed and let himself lean into her just as much. God, Chloe was absolutely wonderful. He'd die for her if need be. "How did I not realize it?" 

She shrugged and took his hand, her's far smaller than his own. "It took me a few months to figure it out too. I was a quadruplet, and my father and I were close but it was my duty to marry someone. I didn't want to fall in love, but he's just…" she trailed off and Connor smiled. "You understand." 

Connor nodded and wiggled his fingers playfully. "Yeah, I do. Though I need you to know, I don't want to replace you." He leaned back so he can see her face, hoping she knew how honest he was being. 

She looked up at him and smiled, eyes kinder than they ever had to be. "I know, but he can have both a head wife and husband, you know. He's good at making sure all of us are happy and get as much attention as we need." 

He sighed, not realizing how much he needed to get her approval. He leaned back onto her and they sat there, her gently brushing his thumb over his hand. 

"So, you too spent the night together, huh?" Chloe said, breaking the silence. 

Connor groaned and used his free hand to cover his face. "We only slept! We, um, almost kissed but we didn't. It was really nice though." 

She chuckled and gently pushed him a bit. "Yeah, he's strangely really comfortable to snuggle with, but so are you so don't fucking move. Oh, maybe we can all cuddle together at some point, that would be nice." 

Connor hummed, nodding his head slightly. "Yeah, I'd like that. You're comfortable too, by the way. Though, that's one big ass dress." He poked at it but she quickly swatted his hand away. 

"Yeah, I like wearing them. Though I often wear pants and a shirt when outside so it doesn't get in the way." He had noticed that and appreciated that she wasn't restricted to just dresses like women of standing were in his old kingdom. 

"Oh, you definitely look good in both, but makes getting close a bit harder." He'd seen her riding horses in both types of outfits and was always impressed. He was impressed almost all the time with her, though. 

She wiggled slightly and managed to get Connor's head in her lap and his legs hanging off the side of the couch. Ok, so the dress did make a good cushion too, he would say that. She gently carded a hand through his hair, humming softly. It wasn't a song he instantly recognized but it was very beautiful. 

He was dozing off when he heard a soft knock at the door but Chloe kept her hand in his hair. 

"Come in." She called out, glancing back at the door. Connor had a feeling he knew who it was but didn't get up yet. He doubted Chloe would even let him. "I hope you have good news. If not you may leave." 

Damn, if it was Elijah he was once again impressed. But he knew her opinion meant so much to Elijah and he also knew she was protective of him. Maybe she could tell he wasn't ready for any bad news today. 

"I believe it is good news, but that is up to him. May we talk?" Elijah asked and Chloe nodded, pulling her hand away. 

"Only if you want to." She whispered to him. He sat up and took her hand, pressing a kiss to it before letting go. "Would you like me to stay in here or give you some space?" 

"Stay, please." That was all it took for her to nod. Nothing could make her move now, only Connor say-so. 

Elijah glanced around, almost seeming unsure of where he can sit in this room. Which was oddly endearing. "May I?" He motioned to a small chair and Chloe nodded. He pulled it closer, the chairs scraping across the hardwood floors. 

"Connor, I have some important news that may be a bit shocking," Elijah says, reaching out and taking his hand. "Are you prepared to hear it?"

Connor swallowed and nodded. He had to be strong enough for whatever news Elijah had for him. It was his duty as a prince and now as the husband to a king. "Tell me."

Elijah licked his lips and glanced down at their hands for a second. "Amanda has… decided to step down, and your brother, Markus will be taking over." 

He stared at Elijah, his mind not fully processing what he had just said. His mother, the most strong-willed, stubborn woman he knew, would never ever step down. "How?" He whispered, brows furrowing.

"I don't think-" Elijah starts and Connor quickly cuts him off. 

"No! No, I deserve to know, Elijah tell me what you did." He demands, snatching his hand back. Chloe frowns, glancing between the two. 

Connor can see Elijah fighting with himself before he nods. "I told her that she will never lay a hand on you again and that she will step down as she doesn't deserve to be queen. I told her that if she not I would find a way to get to her, whether it was war or some other means." 

Oh fuck. Elijah had plenty of things he could threaten her with, including pulling back on their trades which would leave her kingdom spiraling. But war? He knew Elijah's kingdom was powerful, powerful enough they very rarely got attacked. 

"You made… you made her step down? She actually, there's no way. She'll try to control Makes." He ran his hands through his hair, leaning on his elbows. How had all of this happened? How had he fallen in love with a man that had the power to make Amanda step down? 

He was so relieved, but the guilt was just as strong. He had caused this. If he had just taken the hit, if he had been the child Amanda wanted him to be, none of this would have happened. This was all his fault. 

"I have doubt he will let that happen and neither will any of your other brothers. She won't have any power anymore, but she will still be safe and well taken care of." Elijah assured him, reaching out once again. 

Instead of taking the hand, he launched himself off the couch and right into Elijah's lap, hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you." He mumbled. He could feel that same knot in his throat but it seemed his body had run out of tears to shed. 

Elijah seemed shocked but then quickly hugged back, pulling him even closer. "Shhh, baby, it's ok. You're safe." A hand reached up and gently stroked through Connor's hair. 

He melted into it, nuzzling into Elijah's neck. His scent is strong and warm, completely welcoming. His breathing was shaky, but then he started laughing softly. "Thank you! Oh my god, thank you." 

He leaned back and took Elijah's face in his hands, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. He wanted to kiss him and so much more. He knew Elijah wanted the same thing and Connor was now shaking for a whole other reason.

"Would you like to stay?" Elijah's voice had Connor jumping and face flushing a deep red. Shit, right Chloe was still here.

Connor isn't opposed if he was honest. But he didn't open his mouth, still staring at Elijah with want clear in his eyes.

"No, but maybe another time. This is his first, take good care of him." Chloe said, standing up. She moved over and placed a kiss to Elijah's cheek and then to Connor's. 

Connor smiled up at her, glad she understood the situation. He was slightly embarrassed that she knew this was his first. She gave him a small wink then left the room. 

"Perhaps we should move to one of our rooms first? I'm not saying no, actually it's a very strong, yes, but this is your first am I correct?" Elijah asked, running a hand up and down Connor's back. "And I don't want to do this just because of your mother."

Connor scowled but pushed closer. "It will be my first, everything. The bedroom does sound good, and this is not about her. Yes, it helped a lot, but I want this and I want you. Elijah I… I love you." He stares him down and sees the shock and then pure love on his face. 

Elijah leans up and gently brushed their lips against each other. Connor's eyes fluttered closed and he sinks into it, sighing out softly. It was soft and tentative as they rode out the moment of vulnerability without words. When Connor pulled back, he didn’t go far, resting his forehead against Elijah's.

Then Connor eagerly pressed forward, needing more. Connor moaned into Elijah's mouth, hand sliding up to tangle in his hair. Their lips moved messily but everything about that moment was perfect to them. Elijah broke the kiss to take a breath, before surging forward again to kiss Connor desperately. Connor was clumsy but learned quickly. 

"Bedroom," Elijah growled out and picked Connor up. He let out a soft squeak and wrapped his legs and arms around him. He was a bit impressed that Elijah could easily hold him up, but not shocked as he had seen how strong he was in the hot springs. He had felt how toned his muscles were even if they weren't super obvious. 

Elijah carried him to his bedroom and Connor was glad to be back. He loved his own room, but there was something about Elijah's that felt right.

Elijah gently set him down on the bed, a knee between Connor's thighs.

“Connor,” Elijah gasped, moaning when the other man's hand moved to rest on the bulge in his jeans.

“Is this okay?” Connor asked between sloppy kisses. He didn’t know what he was doing, he just wanted to make Elijah feel good.

Elijah hummed. “Yeah, so good.” When Connor's hand rubbed him through his pants, Elijah's hand went in Connor's hair, tugging slightly and making him moan. 

Connor's face flushed at the noises he made, trying to duck his head. Elijah hummed and gently tilted his head back up. "You don't have to be shy, baby. I like your noises, wanted to hear them for so long." 

Connor whined and his hands slid up, gently holding Elijah by his waist as he stared up at him. "I love you." He mumbled and Elijah smiled softly at him. 

"I love you too. I'm going to take this slowly, ok? You're going to tell me when to stop or slow down and I swear I'll listen." Elijah gently pushed him down flat into the bed, hovering over him. "I'm glad to be your first, to give this to you." 

Connor reached up and splayed his hands on Elijah's chest, feeling his racing heart under his hands. "I'm glad it's you too. I know you'll be so good to me." 

He could tell Elijah was beyond excited, but he had a feeling it was also due to this all being new to Connor. Connor himself found it thrilling, having thought about how this would actually be for so long. 

Elijah kissed him softly, smiling into it. "I'll do my best. I want you to feel good." 

Connor sighed and tilted his head slightly when Elijah trailed hot kisses down his jaw and throat. It felt so good, better than he thought it would. His breath caught when Elijah sucked on the skin, then nipped it slightly. He could only breathe out after Elijah had licked it over and moved down. 

Elijah's deft fingers worked on Connor's shirt, getting the first layer unbuttoned and pulled off before grabbing the undershirt and pulling that off as well. 

Connor shivered and turned his head away. He knew he was a bit skinny, but he did have muscles. He wasn't ashamed of his body, but he felt like his whole body was on fire. 

Warm hands smoothed over Connor, not missing any bit of soft skin. "So beautiful, you're so pretty, Connor." 

Connor bit his lip, arching into the touch. "Elijah, please!" He whimpered, looking back to Elijah. To look on the man's face was pure awe and adoration, completely captivated by the sight below him. 

"Hmm, it's ok baby, just be patient. Can I take off your pants?" Elijah asks and Connor nods instantly. His own pants were tight from his want. Elijah gently tugged them down and ran his hands up Connor's thighs. "You excited?" 

Connor nodded again, hoping Elijah would touch him. Instead, he ducked down and gently placed kisses on the inside of his thigh. "Ah! Fuck, Eli please!" He wiggled slightly and Elijah brought his hands up to hold his legs open. 

He trailed kisses up so close but never close enough. Connor has no doubt he'll have marks all over him come morning. He hoped to leave just as many on Elijah. 

"My beautiful prince, what do you want?" Elijah asks, looking up at Connor. 

His brain couldn't keep up with so much, so he mouthed words he didn't know he was trying to say. "You!" He finally managed to get out. 

Elijah nodded and moved up again to kiss him, running a hand through Connor's hair as he did. Connor slid a hand down Elijah's neck to touch a thumb against his fluttering pulse, smiling into the kiss. 

Connor retaliated by getting Elijah's belt open and his fly undone so he could palm unabashedly at Elijah's ass. He got his hands down the back of Elijah's pants, grinning at the stuttered exhale Elijah gave him.

They both moaned at the same time before having to pull back and laugh. Connor's hands went back up, to hold Elijah around his waist, eyes shining with happiness. Neither was sure why that had been so funny, but they couldn't stop laughing and Elijah kept pressing quick kisses all over Connor's face.

"Elijah!" He giggled, trying to duck his head but it only gets him more kisses and Elijah's hands to run up and down his sides making him squirm even more. "Oh god! Stop! Eli!" He squealed and thankfully the tickling stopped. 

"I love you," Elijah said, smiling down at Connor who couldn't help but beam back. 

"I love you too." He reached up and gently brushed away the hairs that had fallen out of Elijah's bun. 

Elijah surged forward, crushing his lips to Connor's and pressing him back against the bed. Elijah tugs Connor's head back, using Connor's gasp to slip his tongue into his mouth. The kiss is wet and dirty and perfect, infinitely hotter than anything Connor had imagined. 

He holds Elijah in place and starts slowly circling his hips against Elijah's, the drag of his cock through Elijah's underwear sending shocks of pleasure through Elijah's body. Connor's own hips tremble slightly but he keeps going, throwing his head back when he can only move his mouth to plead for more.

Elijah pulls back to get rid of the rest of the clothes, throwing them off to the side. They can deal with rumpled clothing later. 

Elijah wraps a hand around Connor's cock, thick and wet at the tip.

“Fuck,” Connor gasps and shudders. “Elijah!”

“Fucking gorgeous,” Elijah praises, jerking Connor soft and slow just to feel him, not nearly enough friction to get him off. “Can’t wait to be in you.” 

Connor frantically nodded, hips bucking up into Elijah's hand. "Yes! Please, please Eli, I want you now." 

Elijah hummed and reached down between them, gathering some precome and using it to slick his finger up before very slowly sliding it in.

"Ah, shit!" Connor cursed, gritting his teeth. It hurt in an odd way, but he didn't mind. Apparently, Elijah was concerned enough that he froze. 

"Is this ok? Maybe we can do it the other way first if that's better." Elijah offered, pressing a kiss to Connor's temple. 

Connor took in a shaky break before shaking his head. He wanted it this way, and he knew at first it would be painful. "No, no it's ok. Keep going." He wiggled his hips just to show Elijah how willing and ready he was. 

Elijah let out this little moan himself, letting his eyes flutter closed. “Do you have any idea how hard this is making me?” he muttered. 

Connor bit his lip and looked down between them, mouth watering at the beautiful sight. "Fuck! Please, please hurry up!" 

Elijah chuckled and continued to stretch him slowly, savory each little whine and whimper it got out of Connor. 

Once Elijah thought he was stretched enough he slowly pulled his fingers out, running a hand on Connor's thigh soothingly.

“Is this okay?” He rubbed his length between Connor's ass cheeks.

“Y-yes,” sputtered Connor because the ridge of the head of Elijah's dick was rubbing against his asshole and it felt so good yet so unsatisfying at the same time. "Please, more!" He sounds like a broken record, but he couldn't care less, he wanted Elijah inside him already. 

"Ok, let me know if you need to stop." Elijah leans down and kisses Connor to distract him from the pain of him slowly sliding in. 

Fuck, it hurts. But damn if it doesn't send his mind reeling at what Elijah is doing to him, what Connor is letting him do. The smell of sweat and musk is utterly intoxicating, the low groans of his name rendering him half-delirious. He closes his eyes in embarrassment even as he spreads his legs wider, a wordless encouragement.

"Shh, baby. I've got you, it's ok. You look so beautiful, can I see those beautiful eyes of yours?" Elijah asks once he's completely in. They are both panting, gasping for air to fill their desperate lungs. 

Connor whimpered and opened his eyes, they were slightly red from the held-back tears. 

Elijah gently cups his face, brushing over the hot skin. "There we go. Tell me when you're ready for me to move, ok? Take all the time you need." He laced their hands together, Connor still gripping the sheets with his other.

Slowly the pain eased and is quickly replaced with lust and need. He wiggled his hips experimentally and let out a strangled moan. "Move, you can move now." 

His shyness seems to melt away as Elijah started to rock his hips. He took it slow at first, each pull had Connor's toes curling and his back arching before he's pushed back down into the bed. 

"Elijah!" He pleaded, trying to rock his hips in time. "Go faster, please I can take it." He could, he could take it all. 

Elijah grunted and lifted Connor's hips up, making Connor wrap his legs around him as he slid out and slammed back in. The force of Elijah's hips jostles him, his cock leaking onto his stomach at the roughness.

"Yes!" He shouted, taking Elijah's hand again and biting his lip to try not to be so loud. 

"There we go, come on baby, let you. It's ok, my prince." Elijah said, napping his hips forward again and again. 

He has never wanted anything so fiercely before that moment. He clenches tight, muscles tightened down on the cock inside him, and he enjoys the stutter of Elijah's hips. The sticky warmth spread across his stomach and chest, a silent scream leaving his lips. 

Elijah keeps going, his thrusts becoming irregular and shaky until Connor can feel he's going to come. "I love you, my king," Connor says, reaching up and gently holding Elijah's face, mind hazy but still somehow on fire from the overstimulation.

It's an odd feeling, but one he gladly welcomed. A few more pointed thrusts, wet and easy with release, and Elijah pulled his spent cock out. "So beautiful. I love you, baby." 

Connor smiled and pulled Elijah down, snuggling close to him. He doesn't care about the drying mess on or in him. "I love you too."

"I'm glad I was your first, that I got to give you this. You felt so good, so perfect around me." Elijah mumbled, pressing lazy kisses over Connor's skin and lips. 

Connor knows he's flushed not just from the sex, but from Elijah's words. He didn't feel dirty like so many maids giggled about. He felt oddly clean and loved, he felt so warm. Even when he shifted and felt some of the come leak out he didn't find himself dirty. "I love you so much. I've thought about this for so long, wondered what it would feel like. Knowing that I'm yours." He was, he was gladly Elijah's and he'd show it to everyone if he had to. Show them how much they loved each other.

"Mine, so beautiful and mine." Elijah grinned and Connor tilted his head up to press another slow kiss to Elijah's waiting lips. 

He would definitely do this again, and maybe in the future, they'd even include Chloe, but for now, he laid here in Elijah's arms. 

"I love you." He mumbled, eyes closing. He was far sleeper than he expected. But after crying and all the emotions his body and mind were both tired. He couldn't seem to stop saying it either, but thankfully neither did Elijah. 

"I love you too."


	2. Cock Warming

They had been seeing each other for a while after the revolution. It started with Connor going to thank Kamski for the information but quickly led to deeper conversations. And then Kamski had invited him back. And back again. He kept going back and he found he enjoyed the other's company and found his crypticness oddly charming.

Then Kamski had told Connor he planned on taking back Cyberlife. Connor had been confused, Elijah didn't seem to beforehand, and now he had made this decision?

When pressed Elijah had admitted it was so he could help androids and therefore Connor. Connor hadn't gone home that night. 

Elijah let him experiment with things he was curious about without any judgment. And he was curious about a lot of things. 

Connor could also do things most humans couldn't, so Elijah got to experiment with that in return. 

There were things Connor definitely liked and often sought out if he wasn't in the right headspace to try anything new. 

This was one of those days. He'd just finished a long and hard case, his stress levels had been through the roof and he just wanted to relax for the day. 

So he decided to surprise Elijah with a visit. It wasn't really a surprise since he already knew he had the day off, but Connor didn't tell him he was coming. 

Connor knew Elijah would be in his office bright and early, but he still stopped by to say hello to the receptionist. The first few times he visited they had to call up to make sure it was ok, not he could just go anywhere he wanted. Perks of dating the boss. 

"Connor! Thought you had work." Tera said, leaning her elbows onto the desk. "You here for work?" 

That wouldn't be out of the realm of possibilities since he helped be a liaison between New Jericho and the DPD. Nines did most of that but sometimes it required more than one person, and whenever it involved going to Cyberlife Connor volunteered. "I've got a day off, thought I could see Eli." 

Tera nodded, smirking slightly. "Oh, I see. I don't want to keep you from Boss Man." She wiggled her eyebrows and Connor huffed, flushing blue. 

"You're a little shit. How's your daughter?" A great android perk was he could remember everything. 

Tera perked up, her eyes shining with love and pride. "She's amazing! Got an invitation to a stem school, it's like college but for high schoolers. She'll live in a dorm, but it's only two hours away. She's already making plans for that." 

Connor smiled, tilting his head as he leaned against the counter. "That's amazing! What is she planning on going into?" He knew and Tera knew he knew, but she loved talking about her daughter. 

"Nanotechnology, cytotechnology, and or bioinformatics. God, I'm good at science but Zela has to explain things to me." Tera shook her head.

Connor smiled, impressed as always. Elijah had actually contacted Zela after finding out about her. Connor only knew after Tera had talked about it. Connor would talk about his friends to Eli, he never realized he remembered it all. It just made his heart swoon even more. 

"Anyway, get up there hun. Want me to let him know you're coming?" 

He shook his head, pushing away from the desk. "Nah, thank you though." 

She gave him a thumbs up and he chuckled. That woman had too much information. 

He took the stairs up, leaving the elevator for those that actually needed it. Plus, there were fewer cameras and people on the stairs so no one could alert Elijah that he was coming. 

Eli's office was on the top floor, which made Connor a bit nervous, but he always shut the blinds when Connor was there. He didn't even need to be asked too. 

Elijah had his own secretary on his floor. She was a Chloe model who still stayed at Elijah's house. She was one of Connor's favorite and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before knocking on the door. 

"Chloe, you know you don't have to knock." Came the reply and Connor huffed. He opened the door and stepped in, silently closing it behind him.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not Chloe then." He leaned against the door, a smile already on his face. 

Elijah had a suit jacket on with pants to match, but his shirt was a math pun and his hair was pulled up into a bun with multiple pens and pencils stuck in it. 

Elijah perked up, dropping his pencil on the floor. He huffed and picked it back up, sliding it into the bun. The first thing he did when getting up was closing the blinds, the lights auto-adjusting.

Then he walked over, and Connor noticed he had already slipped his shoes off. It was an adorable quirk of his that Connor had gotten used to. He slid his own shoes off, putting them by the door. 

Elijah pulled him into a quick hug, then pulled back and gently cradled his face. "You didn't tell me you were here." 

Connor nodded, leaning in to brush their lips together. Elijah wasn't one for much affection unless in a completely private setting. Even then he was a bit stiff, but the man had gotten better. He just wasn't used to being touched at all, and Connor was already changing that. 

"I thought I could surprise you. Do you have any meetings today?" He really hoped not. He'd sit through them for Elijah, but he didn't understand how he could stand them. 

They were all boring and could be just as sneaky and often led to the same amount of reading between the lines official Jericho meetings had. Another reason why he preferred being a detective. 

There he could vocally point out if someone was being deceptive. In the meetings, it was common knowledge and even expected to happen. Connor had wanted to reach over and slap a few people when he'd gone to them. 

Elijah smirked and shook his head, fully knowing how Connor would react. He sagged in relief before flashing a slightly guilty smile. "I don't. At least none that I can't cancel for you. Did you have anything special planned?" 

He led them back over to the desk and cleared a small spot for Connor to sit on. He sat on the desk in front of Eli, swinging his feet. "I did have a few ideas. Though, did you have breakfast this morning? I think there were a few pancakes leftover from yesterday." 

Elijah sat in his chair, letting his hands rest on Connor's thighs. Connor started pulling each pen and pencil of his hair, softly counting as he put each away. "I did. They weren't as good reheated, though." 

Connor hummed, tilting his head. "You could have made something if you had time. Or even Leah, she's taken to cooking almost every chance she gets." Leah was another Chloe, but this one was more like a college student. 

She had moved out and every now and then would go back to Elijah's to raid the kitchen and any other materials she needed. She'd also use the kitchen if she wanted to bake something that needed more space than the small kitchen in her apartment.

Eli shook his head just slightly, "she and Piona went out together for breakfast. I didn't have time anyway. I had to meet some dickface bright and early." 

Connor pulled the last one out, then slowly undid Elijah's hair from the messy bun. He gently massaged his head, scratching at his scalp. This was one of the easiest ways to get him to relax, he was almost like a cat with his reactions. 

He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Connor's knee with a happy hum. It was still shocking to be able to see this side of Elijah. The side that let his guard down and finally took a breath. The side that could be snarky and sassy but also emotional. The side that showed he was actually human and not some god. 

"Good on them, it took them long enough. How long do you think until they move in? Android's have moved in far faster than humans typically do." He hadn't moved in with Elijah but not for lack of want. The drive to the work was one of the big things holding him back. 

"A month at most. Leah had been looking for a new place. Tried to just buy her one but she refused. A few girls have a betting pool on when they propose." Androids couldn't exactly get married yet, but everyone knew it was the next step. 

"Twenty on within the year." He'd give the money to whoever was holding the pot. There were probably bets on Elijah's and his relationship, but he didn't think too hard on it. 

"I said the same, but I put down a bit for them twenty." 

"Rich bitch." He never meant it rudely and it just made Elijah laugh. He donated heavily to any charity he could and even then still had plenty. 

He gave away over half of what he got each week and Connor would sometimes ask him to donate to families affected by crimes. He always did so anonymously but Connor knew. 

Elijah let out a long sigh, his hands massaging Connor's thighs softly. "I'm really glad you came. I needed this after that dick." 

Connor started to braid Eli's hair, not pulling it too tight. "Wanna talk about it? Or, I could go rough 'em up a bit." 

Elijah looked up at him, smiling just slightly. "No need. He had been trying to convince me to go against the androids." 

Connor huffed, leaning down to press a kiss to Elijah's nose right between his eyes. He kept braiding, undoing it, and then doing another kind of braid. "That's never going to happen. When will people realize you wanted this?" 

He had figured it out himself and then asked Elijah who had confirmed his suspicions. He had wanted to create a new life form, one that could hide in plain sight so he could study them without anyone knowing. 

"People will deny it even if I admit it. Maybe I should make an announcement about it. Publicly let everyone know. I already told them my support for androids but they still question me." 

"I'm sorry, baby." 

Elijah shook his head before sliding his hands up to slide under Connor's shirt. He shivered at the touch, leaning into him. His hands brushed against the indent where his thirium pump was and he let out a gasp, eyes widening. 

He had planned on starting something but he had thought to do it later. Yet Elijah had beaten him to it again. "Elijah," he whined when he brushed against his nipples. He gripped Elijah's hair, tugging on it. 

He took the hint and met Connor halfway for a searing kiss. Connor pushed closer and Elijah leaned back in an invitation. Connor pushed off the desk and slid into his lap. Eli slid his hands around and up his back, getting the shirt to come untucked. 

The kiss was slow but hungry, neither had anything important to do. Well, Elijah could have important things to do but he was the boss so he could just decide not to do it. 

Elijah moved his hands away as he kissed down Connor's jaw and neck and Connor whined. The protest was quickly snuffed out when Eli worked on unbuttoning Connor's shirt. "Shh baby, Chloe could hear you."

Connor bit down on his lip, eyes lidded as he tilted his head for Elijah to have better access. 

"That's a good boy. Did you have something specific you wanted? I could fuck you against the desk if you want." That was a very good idea but it would have to be saved for a later date. 

Connor rolled his hips down and choked back a moan. "Ah-I was going to hold you in my mouth for as long as you'd let me." 

Elijah leaned back and gently pulled the shirt off of Connor, and folded it. Connor smiled at that, glad Eli had stopped just throwing his clothes whenever he took them off. Eli had jokingly said he could just buy him a new shirt that wasn't wrinkled if it bothered him so much. Elijah opened a desk drawer and put it in before going back to running his hands over Connor's torso. 

"Hmm, I'd like that. And if someone comes in you'd have to be extra quiet. Wouldn't want to get caught, now would we?" Not that Elijah was embarrassed by his relationship with Connor.

They kept the news between their families and close friends and didn't see a need to announce it to the world even after the press had caught the two spending time together. It was never pictures of kissing or anything like that, but they did seem very close. 

"If I was good and silent, how would you reward me?" Connor ran his hands down the front of Elijah's jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles he'd created. 

"I'd come in your mouth, and you'd get to take it all down." Elijah pulled Connor back into a kiss, more urgent than before. Connor shifted on his lap making the man groan. 

His tongue was so oversensitive and he heightened it, even more, when he planned on using it. It could stimulate him just as much, if not more than his cock. 

He kept rocking down onto Elijah, tugging at the hair when he seemed to be moving away from where Connor wanted him. Elijah knew exactly where to touch, knew Connor's body inside and out. Both emotionally and scientifically.

Elijah was completely hard when Connor slid off his lap and down under the desk. It was large enough that his back wasn't completely pressed against the front and he wouldn't have to duck his head too much. 

He grabbed the chair and brought it closer, glancing up at Elijah. He reached out and rubbed him through his pants, smirking when it got a moan out of him. 

This always left Connor pleasantly fuzzy, mind having almost slowed down as he sat there. He wasn't sure exactly why, but he always loved the weight in his mouth. Before he and Elijah were official he had thought about ways to get that sensation.

Elijah reached down and gently carded a hand through his hair. That was something they both most definitely had in common. While Kamski's hair was straight he often kept it pulled up, and Connor had taken to letting his hair be wild and curly. 

The fingers snagged on those curls and Connor gasped mouth opening. "Lijah!" He had to bite his tongue, eyes trying to dart to the door, but the desk had him completely concealed. 

Instead of pulling his hands out, Elijah dug then deeper, tugging on purpose now. "Come on baby, you can't be loud." 

He nodded and then slowly got Elijah out of his pants and pumped his hands a few times, swirling his thumb over the head. 

Thankfully if Chloe did hear she would simply tune it out. It wasn't like this was the first time, and Connor often couldn't keep his noises down or at all. Plus they also had a silent agreement that if something like this could happen she'd let others know Elijah was in an important meeting before taking a break herself. Connor didn't really know what she did in her spare time, his mind too focused on what was going on inside the office. 

"Hmm, look at you, my little slut just sitting under my desk. Like a dog, are you my bitch Connor?" Elijah had leaned back against the chair so he could see Connor but also appear to be thinking if need be. 

Connor whined and leaned forward, slowly licking from base to tip. Then he gave kitten licks to the head, just like he knew Elijah loved. 

He couldn't wait until he could just sit there, but he wanted Elijah to fully relax first before he did. They both needed the relaxation. 

He took his time winding him up, never fully pulling him into his mouth. Instead, he kissed and licked every inch, even sucked on the tip until he knew Elijah was close. 

"Fuck, Connor, stop being such a fucking tease." Elijah scolded, but Connor knew he loved this. He did have somewhat of a big ego and Connor would gladly stroke in this way, only giving him this much attention and love. 

He pulled back, his own spit still connecting them until it broke and slid down his mouth. He didn't bother brushing it away, knowing Elijah liked this part too. He liked seeing Connor, supposed to be the perfect and obedient android, as a mess and panting. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want more? I just assumed from the lack of noises I wasn't doing good of enough job." 

He knew he was doing fucking amazing, but he also loves hearing that. Fishing for compliments, apparently, but Elijah gladly gave them out to him. "Baby, you know I'm not loud. Plus, I have to be even more silent just in case. I don't want anyone else seeing you like this, you're all mine." 

Connor clicked his clips then bit at them softly, hands gently massaging Elijah's thighs. He gave a low hum, eyeing the cock in front of him. Then he opened his mouth and stared up at Elijah. 

It only took him a second to grip Connor's hair and pull him closer and push all the way until he was brushing the back of his throat. Connor whined around him but didn't pull away, choking slightly. 

That had been a fun upgrade to get. Elijah had actually been the one to suggest it, at first just to make androids appear more human. He hadn't even thought about the other aspects. Connor, however, did and it was thrilling. It wouldn't truly affect him, but it would give him the same feeling and he could control how strong it was and if it was even active. 

He always kept his active in times like this. Elijah had been somewhat nervous when Connor suggested it, that he wanted to choke on his dick, yet now they both loved it. 

Tears started streaming down his face, but Elijah kept him in place by his hair. He shifted on the floor, his body trying desperately to move away. Elijah only pushed him deeper, his nose pressed against the soft, clean-shaven skin. Not shaved as he got it waxed, but his mind wasn't focused on that. 

He struggled against the hold but not even using his full strength. It took him two minutes of struggling until he went lax and completely relaxed. He no longer choked as Elijah held him still. 

Then, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could, constricting his throat too. He knew this would do Elijah in so he kept going until he felt him spilling into his throat and he took down every last drop. Elijah didn't pull back, though, he kept Connor firmly in place as he sagged into his chair. 

Connor tried to keep still, his own want still pulsing in his pants. He was so close, but he knew Eli wouldn't let him come, not yet. He'd make him wait hours for it for all the teasing he did.

It took Elijah a bit until he sat back up, hand gently brushing through his hair. "Such a good boy, Connor. Did so well, baby. Now you're gonna sit there all nice and pretty while I get my work done. No touching yourself."

With that, he grabbed his hairband and pulled it back into a bun, this time in his normal unique style. 

Connor gave a low hum and closed his eyes, content to sit there. He didn't need to touch himself, the weight in his mouth would keep him going all day if need be. Elijah gave a slight tug to his hair at the hum but didn't say anything. 

Then Connor heard the scratching sound of pencil on paper and let himself be pulled into almost a meditative state. He could hear the sounds of Elijah working, and he could feel when he shifted but time seemed to warp around him. 

He'd sometimes swallow and lick at the cock in his mouth but never enough to get him fully worked up. Not yet at least. He didn't need to breathe so he had no reason to pull off, at least no reason he could think of. 

He felt so fuzzy and lightheaded and it was wonderful. He was floating up the clouds yet the weight kept him oddly grounded. 

Elijah would sometimes gently reach down to check on him or ruffle his hair, but his focus was almost completely on his work. It… did something to him, knowing that. In moments like this, he really did feel like Elijah's slutty little bitch. He felt used and wanted and so, so good. 

He could do this full time too. Maybe Elijah would pay him like a prostitute, or just reward him by giving him gifts. Oh, gods that made Eli sound like a sugar daddy. He did try to give gifts, but never for sexual favors. Sure it led to sex but it was never to buy him to do so. 

Though he wouldn't want to stop being a detective. He actually really enjoyed his job and decided to continue it even after the revolution, unlike many other androids. He was lucky to have had Hank and hadn't truly experienced personally some of the horrors he saw the crimes of or later told the stories. 

He also did side jobs almost, kinda, it was hard to describe right now. He would protect Markus and the Jericho group, and really everyone else when there were public gatherings. He'd also do that with Elijah but he often stayed hidden in the shadows unless Elijah pulled him out. 

Connor preferred to be in the shadows, or in this case, under the desk. He didn't like the spotlight, and instead, try to not draw attention. That was another reason they hadn't gone public with their relationship, and Elijah completely understood and respected that. He wasn't one for too much publicity either, only doing it when absolutely necessary or he had to show support for something. 

He hadn't even realized his eyes were still closed or how long he had been sitting there until there was a sharp yank at his hair and a frustrated groan from Elijah. 

Yet he didn't pull off but did check the amount of time he'd been on edge and spacing out. Holy shit, he'd been sitting there for two hours. He was really lucky he couldn't truly get lockjaw, but he did feel somewhat sore. 

He gave a small hum and the hand that had yanked tried to soothe the hair and skin. "Sorry, baby. This paperwork is being tedious. How much longer you wanna go? Maybe you can get off now, and then we can go for some lunch. If you want to keep going we can after." 

Connor gave the smallest of nods and gave a long suck then moved his tongue against the bottom. He wasn't nearly as hard as before but he knew it wouldn't take too long. He had been wanting and waiting for so long. 

"That sounds good, baby? God, you're too good for me." Elijah sighed out, putting his pencil down and closing his eyes for a second. 

He loved the softness that came along after the first amount of tension was gone. He'd still call him names and fuck him senseless, but there was a clear difference. 

He had so many things he wanted to convey, but he kept his hands on his own thighs and let Elijah fuck his throat again. He wouldn't need much, and it seemed neither would Eli. 

He kept sucking and swallowing when he could, making whines when he wanted it hard or faster. Elijah would be getting off on this, sure, but he knew it was all for him. He could use his mouth however he wanted now, he could take control, but he wanted it like this. He wanted to feel that choking sensation again and Elijah never hesitated to deliver. 

He completely froze when the door slammed open, but Elijah kept moving his head, much slower than before, but still. Dread, want and anticipation pooled at the bottom of his stomach and he stared wide-eyed up at Elijah. 

"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him. I told him you didn't want to see anyone else today. I can call security if you want." Chloe said, by the sounds of it pushing past a man. 

Then he felt that tingling sensation and accepted Chloe's invite to receive a message. 

> ```I'm assuming you are still here since I didn't see you leave, but if you aren't if you come back in, please be prepared for Kamski to be more upset. The man from earlier has come back and I sadly couldn't stop him.``` 
> 
> ```I am still here...under the desk. I haven't moved from this position for two hours and``` he let his messaged thought trail off. He gave a soft whine, soft enough no human could hear, but Chloe would. 

He was already a blushing mess from Chloe knowing what they were doing and now knowing that Elijah still hadn't stopped. Not to mention the android-hating man right there probably looking pissed but not knowing Elijah was fucking an android as he stared him down.

> ```Oh my god, I did not need to know or hear that. I want to leave so bad right now, I fucking hate you.```
> 
> ```You really don't. We're going out to lunch after this, I'm sure Elijah wouldn't mind picking something up from that new android-run bakery you love.``` He was so bribing her but it was worth it. 
> 
> ```Fine. But have Eli also use it to at least partly cater the next event. Also if I do call security this is gonna get hella awkward for everyone.```

"Mr. Ericson, my secretary told you I was busy." Elijah's voice was completely steady but his hand was clenched so tightly in his hair he was sure he was going to rip some out. 

"That bitch can't tell me what to do! It's an android and you know better than anyone that they are just machines. I don't understand why you won't just come out and say it! They will lose eventually and you don't want to be on the losing side." 

Connor _almost_ rolled his eyes back that, but then he was shoved all the way back in and he had to keep the sound of him choking down. 

"I can assure you they are more than machines. I can confirm they are machines but they have evolved from that. I could say you were simply a meat sack of blood and tissue, yet you appear alive to me. What makes them any different?" Then Elijah gently scratched at his scalp and he practically melted. There was a loud wet sound that came from him and once again he froze. 

"What the hell was that noise?" Ericson asked, probably looking around. 

"They are washing the windows and for some odd reason, they can make odd noises. Perhaps it is the glass that I invented to help against natural disasters." God he loved this man. 

That one thought had him stiffening more than anything else could. He knew Elijah felt it because he gently played with his hair, trying to soothe him. It wasn't exactly like he hadn't thought that before, but it was always more like a question. 

He hadn't even fully understood what it meant to love in this way. He knew he loved Hank, Sumo, his work, Detroit, his plants, and many other things. But this feeling was different, not more intense or even more important than the others. Yet humans put such great significance on it that he was terrified he wouldn't be capable of it. 

Yet Elijah causally boasting and giving this man shit was what made him realize for certain. He loved him and he hoped Elijah would feel the same at least in the future. They didn't need to rush things though, they had all the time in the world. 

"As I was saying, I have come to know that androids are capable of love, and humans are capable of loving them. I know an android who loves dogs, and Chloe here loves to crochet in her free time. Does this not make them alive?" 

Connor wanted to get out from under the desk and kiss him. Kiss him until Elijah couldn't breathe and until he knew how much he absolutely loves him. 

But he couldn't do that yet, so he did the next best thing. He pulled his head back with enough force that Elijah let him go. Then he took on the head in his mouth and sucked as hard as he could. 

Elijah choked but covered it with a cough, the hand that was in his hair rested on Elijah's lap now, but it also flipped him off. 

"They can't actually feel anything! It's just their programming making them think they are, and everyone is believing them!" 

"Isn't their belief in their supposed fake emotions enough to prove that they have consciousness? They show self-awareness. We too are machines, just machines of a different type. They have the ability to learn and understand, and to cope with new situations. Humanity has always sought out new life, and here it is. I created a new life form and I will _never_ push them into slavery again. Do they have a soul? I don't know. I don't even know if I have a soul, but that doesn't matter." 

Connor let him finish before taking him all the way in and swallowing. Elijah's hips tried to buck into him but Connor kept him mostly still. 

The room was left in almost complete silence which just made what he was doing even harder to conceal, but he wasn't going to stop. If he got caught, then fine. Let the world know how much he loved the very man who created him. Let everyone see how he spent his days off. 

> ```If you don't stop sucking his dick like a lollipop this bitch is gonna hear.``` 

He really did adore Chloe. He had to hold in his snort at her message and instead of bobbing his head, he tried to silently lick him over. 

> ```Yes ma'am.``` 
> 
> ```Never call me ma'am again, I think I died a little inside.``` 
> 
> ```Well, then maybe this dude could use that as a way to prove his terrible point.```
> 
> ```Fuck off.```

Elijah tapped on his thigh and drew Connor out of his thoughts and silent conversation. "Now, if you'll please leave I have more important work to do. Yes, you can use what I said in a statement if you decide to change sides, otherwise, kindly fuck off." 

Those two were so similar sometimes and he adored it. He gently swirled his tongue around the head and Elijah let out the softest of whines. He doubted the other human could hear, but he and Chloe definitely could.

If he wasn't so focused on the dick in front of him he'd be smirking like mad and gloating about how much he was affecting Elijah. He must be having to hold himself back from coming, the hand tightly squeezed into a fist showed just how hard he had to fight it. 

There was sputtering from Ericson before he turned away. He saw the two pairs of shoes and turned back, raising an eyebrow, trying to get in one last angry comment even if was about shoes.

"I have two pairs, now _fuck off_." Elijah all but growled at him. And when the CEO and creator of androids tells you to fuck off, you do. 

The man scampered out, probably with his tail between his legs. "Chloe dear, thank you. You did wonderfully. I have some more work to do then I'll be getting lunch. Would you like anything?" His tone of voice drastically, softening and more loving. Almost like a proud father. 

"Oh, I've already talked to Connor. Make sure not to leave a mess on the floor please." And with that, he heard the click of the door shutting again.

Then a hand yanked on his hair and gagged him again, not even warning him as he came. Connor choked on it before he was able to swallow it down. But it had him coming in his pants and he only worried about that for a split second. 

He let himself enjoy the moment, feeling the intensity of strain on his hair and the softening dick still in his mouth. He milked Elijah as much as he could, riding out his own orgasm blissfully. 

He had to take a minute to pull himself back into reality and slowly pull his mouth away with a wet sound. 

It didn't take long before Elijah was pulling him up and into a deep kiss. Connor moaned into reaching up to hold Elijah as they kissed. It was warm and wet but there was so much emotion in it from both of them. 

"God, you're amazing." Elijah mumbled when he had to pull back to breathe. 

"You are too. Though, do you have pants I can borrow? Mine got a bit messy." He looked down and winced slightly. 

Elijah chuckled and reached for his desk, opening and grabbing Connor's shirt before pulling out a pair of slacks. "I keep this pair in here for you all the time. First time you've actually needed it, though." 

Connor rolled his eyes and pulled his dirty pants off before putting on the new ones. He wasn't surprised at all that Eli kept pants and from the looks of it a shirt, with him. But it was also incredibly sweet and considerate. 

He knew he wasn't going to say how he felt out loud yet, but he knew with his whole heart that he felt it as the two kissed once again.


	3. Face-sitting/Hair-pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the Marvel reference

Connor liked playing with people's hair, all of his friends and acquaintances knew that. The Chloes definitely knew that and would all surround him whenever he visited, asking for different hairdos. 

He found it relaxing but obviously, there were some people's hair he didn't touch, not for lack of want, but he knew it made them uncomfortable. 

Hank was the first that had said no. He definitely means it rudely, but the man just didn't want his hair touched. Connor had suggested pulling it back into a ponytail to appear more professional, but Hank had shot that down (then went out and bought a thing of hair ties, totally just for Connor).

He had jokingly run a hand through Gavin's hair, mostly just to fuck with him but had gotten a rather interesting reaction. It had shut the man right up and he seemed to melt for a second before snapping out of it. He didn't yell at Connor for it, more like ran away. So he only touched Gavin's if absolutely necessary or he needed to just shut up.

The third person was North. His reasons were completely valid and he never brought it up. He knew what she was created for and the things humans would do to her. 

Then there was Elijah. The man had beautiful hair but never let anyone touch it, not even any of the Chloes. But Connor knew why. Connor didn't do it often because he wasn't always in the mood, but when he was he knew exactly how to get what he wanted. 

He had come to visit like he often did and had gotten through most of the Chloes, chatting with them while Elijah finished up whatever he was working on. The man could get so deep into it that he'd forget everything around him, including himself. That's partly why many of the Chloes were there originally, they would make sure Elijah took care of himself. 

Now that Elijah and Connor were together, he liked to drop by with some homemade food or dessert. As long as Elijah had eaten two meals that day he wouldn't pull him away instantly. If the Chloes hadn't managed to get him to eat then Connor would intervene with very interesting tactics. 

One of the most memorable ones was Connor climbing into his lap. He's done that before, but he would just sit there and cuddle close as Elijah worked. This time he had ground against him until he got his attention. He had then jumped off and run to the kitchen (already having warned the Chloes). Elijah had run after him and Connor managed to get him to eat before Elijah sat him on the counter. 

Currently, he had made brownies with very finely crushed peppermint (small enough to melt when baked) in. Christmas was drawing near and Connor had found he loved the baking ideas that came from it. His last Christmas, his first-ever, had been a busy one that he hadn't gotten to celebrate fully. He had gone home to Hank that night with the gift but it had ended in tears for both of them (understandably). 

This year he planned on fully enjoying it. He'd talked to Hank and the man had agreed to come along to Carl's house for Christmas. Elijah was close friends with Carl Manfred and had personally made Markus. Connor was invited, and then Connor invited Elijah and Hank with everyone's permission. Elijah had then invited the Chloes and Markus and Carl seemed to share the same thought, the more the merrier. The one person that was surprisingly invited was Gavin. 

Connor had known they were related since Elijah and he got together. Elijah didn't want to hide it and Connor kept noticing similarities already. It definitely helped his relationship with Gavin enough to call him an odd friend. No one was sure if he'd actually show up, though.

It was sure to be a hectic but wonderful day and Connor couldn't wait to celebrate with his family. Because that's what he considered all of them, his family. 

Connor and Markus could bicker for hours but the next minute could be found cuddling together. North and Connor had gotten close but he also wasn't afraid to call her out on her bullshit and Connor thought she secretly appreciated it. 

Connor adored Simon but they definitely had a rough start. It took a long time for Connor to open up about Daniel and how it still haunted him. Luckily the two were completely different so unless Connor was having a flashback they got along amazingly. Josh was a sweetheart but often stayed quieter, so Connor made sure his voice was heard and that he was always included. 

Carl had taken a liking to Connor almost instantly, saying how he and Markus were two sides of the same coin. Connor would try to fuss over him, but Carl always had a snarky remark to battle it. If Connor had to label their relationship, Carl was similar to a grandfather. 

Hank was definitely a father figure even if it tore open some wounds. Yet Connor could tell it was also helping. Connor would never replace Cole, he'd never want to, but Hank needed someone to look after. Someone new to this world and still confused by so many things. 

The Chloes were like sisters to him. They certainly treated him like a brother and seemed rather excited about that too. 

He finished french-braiding one's hair before looking up to see Elijah leaning against the doorway, hair still pulled into a bun he wore when working. Connor grinned at him from the floor and a few Chloes looked over before groaning. 

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked and watched as plenty of the Chloe's got up to leave. It really wasn't a secret what the two would get up to when given enough time and energy, and Connor had plenty of both. 

Elijah pushed off the wall and walked over, offering a hand to Connor. He took it and let himself be pulled up and into a long hug. Elijah didn't look like it, but he gave really amazing hugs. "Long enough, you looked so happy."

"That's because I am." Connor leaned back and poked at Elijah's stomach with a small squint. "You hungry? I brought something for you." 

Elijah would deny it but he perked up at the sound of Connor's food. Connor was proud of himself by getting that reaction. He had decided to learn how to bake and cook the human way and he put a lot of effort into everything. The brownies had been completely his own made-up recipe. "God yes, you're a blessing." 

Connor shrugged and led them to the kitchen giving a small wave to the last few Chloes. "I just need someone other than Hank to give good too. He loves it, but I'm trying to help him get into a better meal plan." Not necessarily losing weight, but he just wanted him to eat healthier, it was shown to help mental health.

"Oh, I see. The great Elijah Kamski second best and only needed to eat food." He put a hand on his forehead dramatically and sighed. 

Connor snorted and shook his head, grabbing the container. "Well, can the great Elijah Kamski get himself a plate, or does he need help with that?" 

Elijah pretended to think for a second before turning and half-heartedly reaching for the cabinets. He looked back over his shoulder with a small pout and once again Connor snorted. 

He walked right up to him, pressing Elijah into the counter, and arm going around his waist while reaching up and pulling down a plate. "Here you go,  _ sir _ ." He whispered in his ear before backing away and taking the lid off the brownies. 

Elijah huffed and reached for a brownie but Connor slapped his hand away. "Rude, I see you're in a fun mood today." 

Connor smiled and shrugged, dishing out a brownie to Elijah before taking one for himself, putting his hand under his chin to catch any crumbs. "Perhaps, you'll just have to wait and see." He took a bite of the brownie and was instantly thankful Elijah had given him the upgrade to be able to eat. This was definitely going on his favorites list. 

Elijah took a bite too and seemed to melt for a second before humming. "It's really good. You did very well on the balance, love." 

Connor leaned over and gave a quick peck at Elijah's cheek. "Thank you, I think I'll make some for Christmas." He had so many things he planned on bringing, but thankfully Markus just encouraged him. Said he should always do what he was passionate about. 

"Good idea, Carl will love them. Though Gavin will bitch he'll steal as many as he can. He's a sucker for peppermint even if he says that's a basic ass bitch thing." Elijah rolled his eyes and took another bite. 

"Well, I'll make him his own batch as a gift then, with 'basic bitch' spelled out on top with peppermint sprinkles." He'd definitely get into a play fight over that, but it would so be worth it. Plus he had been desperately trying to figure out what to get the man. 

Elijah snorted and covered his mouth. He quickly swallowed before bursting into chuckles. "Fuck yes! Oh god, he's gonna kill me but it's worth it." 

Connor smirked and finished off his brownie before stepping closer to Elijah and running his hand up and down his arm. "How has work been? And that new project? Being able to change facial features to be more feminine or masculine, right?" Of course, he already knew and he could never forget, but he loved the way Elijah lit up. 

Elijah scarfed down the rest, before moving and pushing Connor up into the island, standing between his legs. "Work has been interesting, there's a new intern, incredibly brilliant and so quick too. He's truly a prodigy and I see a bit of myself in him." 

Connor hummed and let his hands wander around Elijah's torso, not truly trying to start anything yet. "Oh?" 

Elijah nods quickly, his eyes lighting up. "Yes! He's so young so I'm trying not to push too hard or set too high expectations, but I also don't want him to get bored. He's… he's a really good kid, comes from a rougher home." His voice softened and Connor tilted his head. 

This was definitely interesting. Elijah wasn't one to like children, he mostly tolerated them when necessary. He'd never heard Elijah speak like this about any younger human. "Oh, what's his name?" 

"Petrus, I think you two would get along well." Elijah leaned forward and let their foreheads rest together. 

Connor hummed and let his hands settle around Elijah's shoulders. He'd most definitely need to meet this kid if Elijah was so...patriarchal. "I'd be very interested in meeting him, but maybe another day. I want you all to myself for tonight." With that he slid his hands up, scratching at the short stubbly hairs of Elijah's undercut. "Would you like that? We haven't gotten to play in awhile and haven't gotten to mess around with my new component." 

He scooted closer so that his entire front was pressed against him. He could feel the moment Elijah's heart sped up and his pupils grew wider. "Oh?" 

Connor nodded and let his hands scratch higher until he could pull Elijah's hair out of the bun. It fell down around his face like silk and Connor ran his hands through it. He got a few tangles out and focused on playing with it. "Yep, and I distinctly remember you promising certain  _ things _ once I tried it out. 

Elijah hummed and leaned into the touch, a soft smile on his face as his hands slid down to Connor's thighs. "That I did, and I always keep my promises. How has it been feeling? Any adjustments needed?" 

Connor huffed and grabbed Elijah's hand, placing it under his skirt and against the boxers. Thankfully no one really questioned his choice of outfits as he was still experimenting but he'd found skirts could be very comfortable. The fingers gently pressed down then moved in a slow circle and Connor let his head fall back with a whine. "What do you think?" 

"I think you may be a bit too sensitive, baby boy, but we don't have to change anything." Elijah's other hand gently massaged Connor's thigh and he leaned forward to press kisses down his neck. 

Connor keened and took some hair into a fist and pulled, just enough to get a reaction out of Eli. "I'm very sensitive, but you will still do as promised." 

"God I love it when you're demanding, want it so bad don't you. You're so needy. Maybe I could do it right here?" Elijah whispered and nipped at Connor's skin. 

Connor huffed but smirked. "I'm horny as fuck, are you going to actually do anything about it or should I find someone else? Markus had expressed interest before, I'm sure he'd-" he's cut off but Elijah silencing him with a kiss. 

He knew it got Eli a bit riled up when Connor mentioned Markus like this. He could get a bit possessive in the heat of the moment and even slightly jealous. But he always made sure Connor knew he belonged to no one. 

"He can fuck off, you're mine and he knows it." Elijah picked him up from the counter and Connor wrapped his legs around him with a smirk. "Come on, baby." 

Connor yanked on his hair and pressed hot kisses to his neck, trying to distract him somewhat. He wanted to see how much he could stall the other but he still really wanted to get to bed. 

"Fuck, Connor baby come on." Elijah mumbled, stumbling slightly when Connor nipped at the softest part of his neck. 

He hummed and wiggled his hips, more to tease Eli than anything else. The fabric texture had him sighing softly when the movement caused pleasure to pulse through him. "Hm, am I distracting?" 

"Yes, we're almost there, just wait a few more seconds." Elijah kissed him thoroughly before starting to move again. 

"Elijah-oh, sorry!" One of the Chloes squeaked before turning tail and all but running off. 

Connor snorted and had to hide his face in Elijah's shoulder, blush bright on his face. It wasn't the first time a Chloe had walked in on them and it definitely wasn't in one of the worst positions they had been caught in either. 

Elijah gave a low hum but walked the rest of the distance and dropped Connor onto the bed. "There we go, you're so beautiful." Elijah said before pulling his shirt off. 

Connor smiled and gladly watched him. He had only admitted it after, but he had become flustered the first time he met Elijah. How little he wore and how confident he was with it. Now he had no problems watching and enjoying the view. 

Connor bent his knees and spread his legs. He dipped a hand under his skirt and started to play with himself until Elijah saw and snatched his hand away. "Hmm, maybe I should call Markus, I think he'd be great at dirty talk and he wouldn't take so long with his clothes. Especially with all those zippers." He had to hold back the snort at that, having always teased Markus about his choice of clothing. 

"You will not little boy, your cunt belongs to me. You cannot touch yourself without permission and no one else can either." Elijah growled and Connor smirked. He was so going to get what he wanted. 

Connor bit his lip and fluttered his eyelashes at Elijah, spreading his legs even wider. "Then why don't you take care of me? Show me what true pleasure is like, teach me to do it right." He was definitely going to stroke more than Elijah's ego tonight. 

Elijah ducked his head down and pressed gentle kisses to Connor's inner thighs. He sucked and bit at the skin, leaving marks only he'd be able to see. Connor would feel them tomorrow too, he'd hopefully feel much more as well. 

Connor tangled his hands in Elijah's hair again, and tugged him forward and closed to what he really wanted.

Elijah mouthed at him before pulling the panties to the side. It was like Connor's body was on fire but the heat pooled at his slit as Elijah licked his lips. 

Connor groaned and moved swiftly, straddling Elijah's face, hands still in his hair. "You're taking too damn long!" He complained and Elijah stared up at him with wide eyes for a second. 

"God, that's so unfair babe. You're too beautiful, but I'll do what I promised. Don't worry, I'll make you feel so good you can only think of me." 

Connor let out a gasp as Elijah finally licked at him, gentle and slow at first, to test. "Hmm, God that feels good." 

Elijah licked into Connor, his spit mixing filthily with Connor's wetness. Elijah groaned, the hum of vibrating through Connor and flashing starbursts behind his eyes. It was just so good. 

He pulled at the hair, his legs trembling from pleasure. He could hold himself up for days if he wasn't preoccupied, but he had to actively focus on not crushing Elijah.

Elijah held onto Connor's hips and pulled down, eyes flickering open to glance at Connor's face. He gave another low hum and Connor let himself put most of his weight onto Elijah and his incredible tongue.

He ground his hips down and Elijah gladly sucked, greedy for more. Elijah squeezed his hips, ass, thighs, and kept bringing him back down, closer and deeper. 

Connor yanked mercilessly at Elijah's hair, never hard enough to pull any out, but hard enough that he knew Elijah loved it. He didn't even have to have past knowledge about it with each moan that came from a partially sharp tug. 

He moved down and quickly fucked into him with his tongue again, pressing as deeply as he could. 

"Yes! There!" Connor moaned, his head spinning as Elijah hit that wonderful spot. "Fuck, keep going I'm so close." 

Elijah hummed and Connor pulled at his hair, his back arching. His whole body shook as he completely sat on Elijah's face, his mind going blank for a second. "Yes! Fuck yes, Elijah!" He sighed out, Elijah not stopping even as Connor came. 

It took him a minute until he sat back up, and moved down, finally letting go of Elijah's hair and letting the man wipe his mouth off. "Fuck, you taste so good." 

Connor hummed and leaned down, kissing Elijah and tasting himself. He pulled away after a few minutes and smirked down at him. "Yes, I do."

They end up curled together after they are both satisfied and Connor traces random patterns info Elijah's chest. 

"You talk about Markus a lot, would you like him to join one night? Perhaps just watching at first." Eli mumbles but is clearly still awake.

Connor blinks at him before kissing his collarbones. "No need if it makes you uncomfortable, but I won't lie, I do like that idea." 

Elijah nodded and pulled Connor closer. "I'm not opposed to the idea, and I want to make you as happy as you make me. It would be pretty cool to say I slept with two of the deviant leaders." 

Connor snorted and flicked at his skin but the smile was so wide on his face it hurt. "You make me very happy, Eli. Even if we never did anything like this, if we never slept together, I'd still be happy and content."

He snuggled closer and heard the soft pounding of Elijah's heart, he always found the sound oddly calming. 

"I'm glad. But as I was saying, if you'd like to we can talk to him about this, offer the chance. I can't guarantee it will be perfect or go smoothly but I'm willing to try and see." 

Connor closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. I love you, Elijah." 

Elijah hummed and gave him a tight squeeze. "I love you too."


	4. Consensual Cheating with Rk1K (Markus/Connor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So important info!! There is Markus/Connor in this!!

The day started off well, he had woken up curled into Elijah's arms and hadn't had to get out of bed until lunch. He had made Elijah a fancy lunch since he had the extra time and got a blow job for it too. Definitely not a bad way to start off the day. 

He had a meeting with Markus at three and Elijah then had a meeting with Markus at four, so Connor would just stay there and then leave with Elijah. It was rare he got a day off of detective work, but he had needed it more than he thought. Cases piled up just as high as the dead bodies they were still trying to clean up at the junkyard. God, he was going to hell for making that analogy, wasn't he?

He mentally shrugged, not too worried. He didn't really have the best role models for social behavior considering he lived and worked with Hank, and was odd friends with Gavin. What was anyone expecting with those two? 

Of course, he was close with the Jericrew, but they had needed to be less crude to gain the public's positive opinion. Though in private North had a very dirty mouth, and Markus didn't censor himself as much. None would make that analogy though, especially not around Markus. 

He had thrown on a quick outfit, even missing a few buttons from Elijah distracting him so much as he raced out the door already late. He didn't even change out of the lingerie Elijah had asked him to try on. At least Markus wouldn't judge him for it, and it wasn't like Markus would be taking Connor's clothes off, so the lingerie was fine. 

Not that he didn't want Markus to take his clothes off. Fuck, he knew it was wrong, but he'd gladly sleep with that man if given the chance. Connor had imagined what it would feel like, he'd want to know the difference between Elijah and Markus. Would Markus be more gentle or rougher? Would he take it slow or fast and dirty, treating Connor like the slut he truly was. 

He tightened his grip on the car armrest, trying to will his erection away. He did not need to be hard from fantasizing about Markus while trying to have a professional meeting with the man. Shame burned deep in his gut, lips burning from all the loving kisses Elijah had gladly given before Connor left. 

He was still partially hard when he arrived and got into the glass elevator, smoothly gliding up and up to Markus's private office. He didn't let many humans in and even restricted it from some androids as well. Connor was close enough and Markus trusted him to let him in. Not to mention the fact that Connor had suggested Markus have a private office for more secretive things, while everyone else just thought he had the one on the top floor. 

The other leaders of the androids had their own private offices on this level too, but all of them weren't using it currently. For some reason that sent a jolt through his systems. It would just be him and Markus alone. Not even janitors would be on this floor. His stomach flipped and twisted, but Connor calmed it enough to knock on the door. 

It would really only be a few people knocking or even coming up here, but he still preferred to give even a small notice that he had arrived and would open the door. It was just common courtesy, who knew what Markus did in his alone time up here. Maybe he rubbed one off when he got too stressed, Connor knew how that was. 

"Come in." Markus' strong voice called out. It practically made Connor's knees weak. He really did have a thing for men in power, didn't he? He could just imagine Markus bending him over the desk and fucking him relentlessly. It would be so good too, Markus would make sure of that. 

He shook his head and opened the door, walking in. He'd been in the room before, of course, he has, he had checked every room for security purposes. It still took his breath away, though. 

There was Markus' desk, an old crown mark renaissance that was well kept and a gift from Carl. Apparently, the old man had said Markus needed a better desk than one he could pick up at a Walmart, Connor definitely agreed. 

Markus almost always wore a suit when working and Connor had to bite his tongue at the sight. He was writing someone down with a calligraphy pen, apparently, he loved taking notes with it, but the sight was captivating. There was also soft piano music playing and the fake window showed a beachfront view. 

That was definitely one of Connor's favorites. He'd gotten to go to the beach once and adored it. If it wasn't for the heavy storms and his life and love of Detroit he'd gladly move. Had Markus done this on purpose? If so it was incredibly sweet of him. Connor knew one of Markus's favorites was of the woods and mountains. 

Markus looked up and it seemed like his whole face softened and his shoulders dropped. Connor was beyond proud of getting a reaction like that, that his presence calmed Markus. "Connor, you're a little late." 

Connor ducked his head, but closed the door and took a seat. He could feel Markus scanning him, no doubt baffled by how rumpled he was. "I'm sorry, I was held up and didn't have the time to go to my place and freshen up." 

Markus didn't say anything and Connor looked up, a bit confused. It was often hard to get Markus to actually stop talking unless he was painting, playing the piano, or thinking hard. 

Yet from his expression, he just looked pissed. Connor shivered at the stare, his body reacting in the worst way. Why did he have to be turned on by this?! It really wasn't fair. 

"I see." Markus stood up stiffly and Connor gulped, trying to sink into his chair. Markus very rarely ever showed his anger, instead, he internalized it and used it to find pacifist solutions. Connor admired him greatly for it and wished he had the same type of control. 

Markus stared down at Connor and he felt oddly small even though they were almost the exact same height. Connor had a slimmer build, meant more for agility and speed while Markus was meant to be strong enough to pick up Carl and anything else around the house. Sure, Markus was fast but Connor could beat him in a race. He often beat him when they sparred too, but Connor was the most advanced android they had.

"Stand up." Markus growled and Connor all but threw himself off the chair, standing up as quickly as possible. They stood almost nose to nose and Connor couldn't breathe. Literally, his breathing protocol seemed to be frozen and Markus's eyes flickered down to his lips. 

There was no way Markus was thinking about this. He knew Connor was taken, he had teased Connor about his relationship with Elijah. 

Connor jumped slightly when Markus's deft fingers started unbuttoning Connor's shirt. Connor quickly looked down, trying to see what Markus was doing but Markus grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head back up before working on the buttons again. 

Connor felt his hands shaking as he tried to not stare directly into Markus' eyes. He didn't know what he would do, how much control he'd lose if he did. He'd do something completely irrational and just plain stupid, like kissing him. Kiss him with the same lips that had gladly kissed Elijah not even an hour ago. 

The air felt too cold on his chest once Markus had his shirt completely undone. "You messed up your buttons, Connor," was the only explanation Markus gave. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He really hadn't, and he only realized it until he was out in public and it would be inappropriate to have fixed it then. He had hoped it would have gone unnoticed. 

Markus hummed deeply and Connor had to briefly close his eyes, everything just too much. He inhaled sharply when he felt a warm, large hand run up his chest. How eyes flew open and looked down to see it was Markus', but he already knew that. 

Markus was touching him. Markus was touching him?! He couldn't help the small whine that broke out as he pushed into the hand. Markus' was bigger than Elijah's and a bit warmer too. Elijah often was cold to the touch which was why he had so many blankets on his bed. 

"Mm, Markus what?" He tried to ask but his voice came out almost whisper-soft. He didn't want this to end, he didn't want Markus to sit back down at the table and Connor left needy. He didn't care how bad it was, he wanted Markus so bad. 

Markus added his other hand and Connor bit his bottom lip, keeping any other sounds to himself. The hands trailed around his torso, exploring each little divet and curve. The hands moved to his back and explored there as well, sending goosebumps up and down his arms. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Markus murmured, pressing closer to Connor so his lips brushed against Connor's ear. 

He didn't even have to think, he shook his head and moved his arms to splay across Markus' chest, not wanting to push him away in the least. But he should. He should push him away and explain how inappropriate this was and that he was happily with Elijah. Fuck, with Elijah who had a meeting with Markus next. 

Would he be able to tell? Connor was already disheveled from their morning, it wasn't like that much would change. Markus wouldn't say anything, and neither would Connor. The idea of doing this was thrilling, of being so naughty and getting away with it. But he would feel guilt too, he loved Elijah and didn't want to destroy what they had. 

Markus' hands slid down and cupped his ass, giving him a firm squeeze before gently slapping him. Connor yelped, not having expected that at all. He wasn't against it, he just hadn't thought Markus would be for it. "Hm, what are you wearing under this? Did you wear it for him or me?" 

Connor had to bite his lip again so he wouldn't try to grind against Markus. "For you. Fuck, I've wanted you for so long." 

Markus turned his head and gently nipped at Connor's throat, forcing out a soft moan from him. "So naughty, I bet Kamski thought it was all for him. Little did he know you were probably thinking about me." 

Connor nodded, shame coloring his face. He had thought of Markus so many times, enough times Elijah had noticed. He knew Elijah was protective and could be a bit possessive, and that was probably why the morning went as it did. A clear sign to both Connor and Markus that he was taken. 

"It was all for you, I always think of you. rA9, I'm a terrible person. We shouldn't be doing it." Connor tried but knew he didn't sound convincing in the least. 

Markus chuckled before he sucked a hickey right above where Connor's collar would be. In plain view for everyone to see, for Elijah to see. Connor grit his teeth, trying so hard not to enjoy it and ignore the thrill that went through him from it. He pulled away and licked at it before smirking. "I believe this is exactly what we should be doing. The leader of the deviants deserves what he wants, doesn't he?" 

"Yes! Yes, you deserve the world. I can give you whatever you want, just name it. Please, let me serve you." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think about them. He knew he'd do whatever Markus commanded of him. He'd drop to his knees if Markus wanted that. 

Markus pulled back enough so he could see Connor's face. "I want you." He smirked and Connor's knees actually did go weak. But Markus was strong enough to stabilize him, hands moving up then back down under Connor's pants. 

His hands found the lace panties Connor still had on and pulled it out before letting it snap back to Connor's skin. Connor couldn't help himself, he rubbed himself against Markus's leg, sighing when he found the friction he wanted. 

"God, you are a little slut. Want me that bad, huh? Does Kamski not do a good enough job? Or do you just like the fact that you can't have me. That you know this is wrong." Markus's fingers dug into his skin, sliding a finger down and pushing the lace against his hole. 

Elijah was amazing with Connor, always giving as much as he took. He made sure Connor was satisfied no matter what and Connor adored that. He loved him so much. But fuck if this didn't feel good. "I want you, I want to be able to only feel you." 

Markus growled, turning them and pushing Connor onto his desk. Markus cups him through his panties and Connor ruts against him like a dog in heat. "Yes!" He moaned, throwing his head back. He grabbed Markus by the shoulders, nails digging in from the pleasure. 

Markus chuckled and quickly went at Connor's neck, covering him in marks. His shirt slid off one shoulder but he made no move to fix it, barely even noticing. "You taste so good, baby." Markus mumbled, placing a soft kiss to Connor's clavicle. 

"Please! I need more, Markus!" He needed so much more. He wanted to be filled up and fucked hard. He wanted Markus to come in him and leave him dripping for Connor to clean up. He wanted to see what Markus tasted like, he wanted everything. 

Markus pulled Connor off the desk but flipped Connor and pushed his chest down onto it, firmly and quickly yanking Connor's pants down and exposing him. 

Markus pulled the panties to the side and pushed a finger in without hesitation. Connor screamed, back arching and his fingers tried to find something to grab. "God, you're so tight too. Even Kamski, a human, will be able to tell what we did. What you've let me do. He knows you could have stopped me, but you didn't. You're going to take it all like a good little whore." 

Markus grabbed Connor's hands and pinned them behind his back. Markus kept pumping his finger until he thought Connor was ready for a second. He didn't ask this time either, just pushed it all the way in. Connor whimpered and tried to push back into Markus's hand, needing more. It wasn't enough. 

"More!" He pleaded, jumping when the hands let go of his wrist to slap his ass before grabbing his wrists again. 

"You are not in control here, whore." Markus shoved a third finger in and Connor had to hide his smirk. He tried to push back in time with Markus' thrust and let out a loud whine when the fingers were taken out. 

He heard the sound of a zipper and shuttered with anticipation. This was actually happening. Markus was going to fuck Connor on his desk, and then have a meeting for Elijah thirty minutes later. Connor would have to sit through the meeting knowing Elijah knew. Knowing he should be punished. 

Markus pushed in just slightly, this time giving Connor a small chance to adjust before sliding in more. Connor's body gladly produced all the lubricant they'd need, but Connor still felt the burning of not being stretched enough. God damn Markus was huge. And he knew Elijah was the one that made him too, he made him himself. He didn't know why that made this even better. 

Markus bottomed out and panted quickly, trying to cool his systems down before moving again. Connor was pleased to know Markus was just as affected by the situation as Connor was. "Mm, feel so good around me. You take it like you were meant for it. Meant for my cock." 

Connor nodded, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Ah! Markus, please! I'm ready, please move." 

Markus thankfully listened and slid out until he had just the head in, then slammed back into him, rocking the whole desk. Connor whimpered, tears threatening to spill over. The pain was so strong but it made his whole body tingle with more want and need. He was high from it all as he pushed back into each harsh thrust forward. 

He felt so damn close, he could feel himself tensing. Markus had hit the right spot one too many times and Connor couldn't hold back the tears. But he didn't want to come, not yet. He wanted Markus to tell him to, to let him come. He needed to wait for-

There was a knock at the door then it quickly opened. "Sorry to interrupt, but Connor you left your…" Elijah's voice trailed off. 

Markus stilled and Connor let out a choked sob. He didn't know if it was from being caught or the fact that Markus had stopped right when he was so damn close. 

"What the actual fuck?!" Elijah said, slamming the door behind him. Connor tried to wiggle away from Markus but the man wouldn't move and it only made it so much worse. 

"Elijah! Please, please it's not what it looks like. Let me explain!" He tried even though it was exactly what it looked like. 

Markus seemed to be completely frozen in place, not even breathing as he stared wide-eyed at Elijah. 

"It's exactly what it looks like! You're fucking cheating on me!" Elijah snapped and Connor flinched back. The words hurt more than he expected but it strangely made his cock twitch with interest. 

Connor couldn't get his wrists out of Markus' hold either, so he was completely stuck pressed against the desk. "Elijah, please! Please, I love you!" 

"Then prove it." Elijah stared him down and Connor nodded. 

"How? Please, tell me how." He had to show him this was a one-time thing. That he only lusted after Markus, nothing more. 

Elijah keeps quiet for a few seconds, making Connor stew in his guilt. "Suck me off, but don't come until I do. I want you focused just on me as he fucks you. Can you do that? Focus only on me?" 

Connor's eyes widened at the suggestion. Elijah wanted Markus to keep going? "Yes! I can do that. Let me show you how much I love you." 

Markus seemed to finally get the drift and pulled out to move Connor so he was facing Elijah who had unzipped his pants. He didn't even need to get himself going, he was already hard. Was he liking this too? 

He kept Connor's hands behind his back and Connor licked his lips, taking in the glorious sight before him. 

Elijah moved close enough and Connor greedily took the head into his mouth, sucking hard as his tongue danced across the tip. He swallowed thickly when he felt Markus push back in, but kept his attention on Elijah. 

He slowly bobbed his head, knees going weak from all the sensations. The only thing keeping him out was Markus and now Elijah's hand gripping his hair tightly. 

He licked the underside before taking him all the way down and swallowing. Elijah used the grip in Connor's hair to fuck his throat relentlessly, knowing Connor still had his gag reflex turned on. 

Connor choked at the strain, tears sliding down his face again. He knew he was drooling but he couldn't even pull back to take a breath let alone wipe it away.

Connor tried to keep sucking, swirling his tongue when he could, and swallowing around him. The two seemed to line up in their timing and Connor was turned into a complete mess. 

He gave a low hum, trying to tell them he was close again. But he wouldn't come, not until Elijah did. 

Elijah's hips snapped forward at the hum and Connor did it again and again until Elijah shoved all the way down, Connor's nose pressed against his soft skin. He swallowed around Elijah before opening his throat and taking every last drop down. The hand in his hair kept yanking and he had to squeeze his eyes closed. It was all too much. Too fucking much. 

"Fuck yes! Fuck, Connor come for me. Be a good boy and come." Elijah sighed out, not moving to release Connor's mouth. 

He didn't need to be told twice. He moaned around Elijah, his body shaking with the force of it all. 

He could feel Markus pounding into him until he buried himself deep as well and came. Connor whimpered, body completely limp. Markus slid out slowly and Connor winced, but it quickly turned into a pout when Elijah pulled back as well. 

Elijah took him into his arms and ran a hand up and down his back soothingly. "There we go, baby. You did so well. Can you tell me how you feel?" 

Connor hid his face in Elijah's shoulder, pressing a loving kiss there. "Feel good," he mumbled. His brain felt slightly foggy but not enough for him to think he'd gotten to that point. 

"Can I touch?" Markus asked and Connor felt Elijah nod before another pair of arms gently held him. "I'm glad you feel good, Con. I feel good too." 

"As do I. You were so good for us and took everything. How did you feel about the scene? Anything we need to talk about?" Elijah pressed a kiss to his temple and Connor smiled softly. 

The scene had been far more thrilling than he expected, especially once he fully immersed himself into the idea that it wasn't planned. That he was actually cheating, not that he'd ever really do that. "I liked it all, really good." 

Elijah bummed happily and kept gently rubbing his back as they all calmed down. "Markus, anything you would like to discuss?" 

"Not that I can think of, but I would be glad to do this again at some point. Thank you for inviting me." Markus leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Connor's cheek. 

Connor was honest when he said it was just lust for Markus. He loved the man, but not in that sense. He'd gladly sleep with him again, especially after this had gone so well. But he was very happily with Elijah and hasn't even considered also dating Markus or breaking up with Eli. "Thank you for joining. If Eli's ok with it, I'd like to do other scenes with you as well. I have a lot of ideas."

Elijah chuckled softly, and Connor mentally preened. "Of course you do, love. We'd be glad to have you with us, Markus." 

Connor really couldn't wait until then, his mind filling with so many new fantasies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
